Trifluoperazina
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Yuri Plisetski, de 25 años, se convierte en interino en un hospital psiquiátrico en San Petersburgo. Su primer paciente es Viktor Nikiforov. [Ligero Vikturio][Reposteado desde Ao3]
1. Primer día de interino pt 1

***Reposteado desde Ao3.** No podré hacer copy-paste de los enlaces aquí (son varios de investigación), pero puedo mostrarles el nombre más común para encontrarlos, y si no funciona, podéis enviarme mensaje privado para enviárselos directamente. Sin más, de aquí en adelante es puro copy-paste y arreglo de uno que otro error tipográfico.

* * *

Okey, antes de que comiencen a leer, os advierto que el fic tiene contenido sensible, si no es que las etiquetas son suficiente advertencia. Estuve com horas leyendo artículos sobre hospitales mentales en Rusia, pero lo más probable es que tenga mil errores sobre trama. No dudéis en comentarlo pero por favor, hacedlo sin ofensas.

El fic está dedicado a la página de fb "SOLO FANS DE VICTOR X YURIO" por acogerme de tan linda manera.

* * *

Yuri se levantó cerca de las 6 de la mañana ante los pequeños arañazos cariñosos e incesantes maullidos de su gato. Abrió un perezoso ojo esmeralda y le dio una mirada tentativa a su habitación. Había ropas tiradas en el suelo, él se encontraba enredado en sus cobijas, y su gato no hacía más que liarle. Soltó un pequeño bostezo, apenas audible por encima del usual barullo urbano, y observó al pequeño minino, que parecía ya haber hecho de su pecho una cómoda cama donde pasar el invierno. Yuri acarició su cabeza, sonriendo con sutileza ante el ronroneo que resonó desde su pecho y vibró por todo su petiso cuerpo. Y luego le preguntaban por qué le gustaban los gatos.

—Ya sé cuánto te gusta dormir conmigo cuando hace frío, pero tengo algo importante que hacer hoy, por favor permíteme levantarme. —el pequeño animal pareció entenderle, pero en vez de retirarse como su amo le pedía, se puso aún más cómodo ronroneando y sacando pequeños maullidos de satisfacción. El chico soltó un suspiro, y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, tomó al felino y lo colocó a su lado, éste no se quejó del todo, puesto que la pequeña depresión donde antes se encontraba Yuri seguía tibia.

Yuri dejó un pequeño bufido, incrédulo ante lo conformista que era su gato. Se giró y dejó que sus piernas colgaran por el borde de la cama, se estiró un poco para disipar su estado aletargado. Le dio un vistazo al reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, el cual, en letras rojas anunciaba que faltaban 18 minutos para las 6 a.m. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su mesita de noche, donde también yacía su teléfono celular. Tenía un par de mensajes de la noche anterior de Mila y una notificación acerca de un evento en su calendario: "Comienzo de internado el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tipo Especializado con Observación Intensiva de San Petersburgo."

Con otro suspiro salió de la habitación con camino al baño, tiró desde el nivel de su abdomen de su camisa del pijama y se la quitó en conjunto con los pants y los bóxer antes de tirarlos en el cesto de la ropa usada, entró al pequeño cubículo de la regadera y giró la manija del agua caliente, esperando un par de minutos más, regulándolo con un poco de agua fría antes de poder entrar a la ducha.

Fue breve con su aseo personal, y en menos de quince minutos ya se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras que con otra más pequeña se secaba el cabello. Su gato parecía estar entreteniéndose con uno de sus calcetines y su teléfono sonaba con una llamada entrante. Al revisar el ID de llamada, leyó que decía "vieja loca".

— ¿Con qué quieres hacerme perder el tiempo ahora?

 _—Yuri, qué manera de recibir las llamadas, ¡y más de una amiga que te ha apoyado durante toda tu vida!_

El chico simplemente rodó los ojos mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Sabía lo melodramática que era Mila y no había que hacerle mucho caso porque se encontraba cerca de padecer demencia senil. —Lo que digas, vete al punto. —le dijo al tiempo que buscaba unos bóxer limpios entre sus cajones. De verdad necesitaba ordenar su habitación.

— _Bueno, si tú lo quieres…_ —escuchó un suspiro dramatizado del otro lado de la línea. Rodó los ojos de nuevo—. _Principalmente, quería felicitarte por terminar tu doctorado. Todos sabíamos que lo harías._

—Ajá.

 _—Y quería preguntarte a dónde te irías a hacer el internado, ¡le he insistido a Georgi que me dijera, pero no sucumbe!_

Yuri soltó un bufido de fastidio juguetón, ya podía imaginarse a su amiga hostigando al pobre de Georgi para que le diera información. — ¿Qué hemos hablado acerca del acoso? —le preguntó fingidamente serio mientras terminaba de vestirse y caminaba hacia la cocina, donde se servía un poco de granola con yogurt.

 _—Los dos son un par de agüitados, ni es para tanto. Cómo sea, ¿dónde harás tu internado?_

—En el de Tipo Especial con Observación Intensiva.

 _— Wow, de verdad que apuntas alto, ¿eh? En ese caso me seguirás viendo a mí y a Georgi, porque ya aplicamos como interinos también._

—Cómo sea. —Yuri fingió molestia en su tono, aunque en el fondo se encontraba algo aliviado de no ir completamente solo a la boca del lobo—. Tengo que colgar, se supone que comienzo en una hora y prefiero llegar con anticipación en mi primer día. Hasta al rato, vieja loca.

 _— ¡Adiós! ¡Buena suerte Yuri!_

* * *

El complejo psiquiátrico era un edificio imponente, de ladrillos rojos y ventanas de cristal cuadradas, la otrora prisión femenina hospedaba a personas que habían cometido actos socialmente peligrosos en estado de locura por enfermedades mentales. Yuri atravesó las puertas principales e ingresó a la sala de recepción. Le dio su nombre a la secretaria y se sentó a esperar a que llegara su turno.

— ¿Plisetski Yuri? —el chico levantó su rostro al escuchar su nombre, frente a él se encontraba un hombre algo robusto, con facciones rígidas en el rostro y una pequeña señal de calvicie en la parte superior de su casco. Yuri se levantó con algo de torpeza y caminó hasta el doctor.

—Ese soy yo. —el doctor pareció examinarle un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, teniendo todos los asuntos en orden, le extendió una mano a modo de saludo.

—Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, soy el doctor a cargo de esta institución. —le explicó al tanto que revisaba una tabla de madera con información tanto de pacientes como de los aspirantes a personal—. En tu currículum dice que te graduaste con honores de la universidad de San Petersburgo en el área de psicología, tanto la licenciatura como el doctorado, también hay varias cartas de recomendación por parte de profesores. —comentó—. Sígueme por aquí —indicó a un pasillo.

Yuri caminó tras el robusto hombre, el hombre parecía bastante estricto, pero él se esforzaría al máximo por ser un buen doctor.

Tras un par de minutos, llegaron a una pequeña oficina, Yakov le hizo señas a Yuri para que tomara asiento y el chico acató.

—Sólo falta que firmes un poco de papeleo y comenzarás a trabajar de 8 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde. ¿Quedó claro? —Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor. Lo entendí perfectamente.

El Dr. Yakov le extendió algunos papeles del seguro y de acuerdos sobre sus horarios, descansos, etc., en conjunto con un bolígrafo para que los firmara. Yuri garabateó con soltura sobre la hoja de papel antes de regresárselo al doctor, éste los tomó y los archivó en conjunto con otros más en un cajón para el personal.

—El área de enfermeros se encuentra al fondo, ahí encontrarás tu casillero, el cual contiene tus batas, —explicó al tiempo que le extendía unas llaves y un folder beige—. Ahí viene tu primer caso, ten cuidado.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Aseguró Yuri mientras se levantaba de su asiento y seguía las instrucciones del doctor a cargo.

* * *

Llegó al área de descanso que se encontraba algo vacía a excepción de algunos enfermeros que se encontraban tomando un pequeño descanso antes de volver a la carga a las extenuantes horas de trabajo. Yuri revisó el número en la llave antes de detenerse en el casillero número 135. Lo abrió y encontró algunas batas y un pequeño folder de costilla para que organizara los papeles. Sacó la primera bata que pudo alcanzar y se la puso encima de su ropa, y en cuanto cerró el casillero, se encontró un par de ojos grises como el metal. Dio un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa pero se recobró lo suficiente como para darle una pequeña mirada fulminante.

—Soy Otabek Altin —explicó el chico con simpleza, cabello castaño en un undercut y expresión seria—. Tú no me recuerdas, te conocí en el secundario pero jamás hablamos.

Yuri estaba seguro de que para este punto tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Acaso este tipo era un acosador? Obra de su incredulidad, sólo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca en gestos incomprensibles. Intentó gesticular un poco pero sus manos no parecían querer cooperar con él. El chico le siguió observando por un par de segundos mientras observaba las expresiones divertidas de sus demás compañeros.

—Di algo o los demás creerán que en vez de ser interino, eres un paciente.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas que diga si tú fuiste el rarito que se me acercó así sin más?! —le reclamó. El otro chico siguió sin pestañear siquiera.

—Simplemente pensé que sería mejor saludar a un conocido, Plisetski. —explicó mientras se encogió de hombros.

—Pues tu lógica es muy rara. —Otabek se volvió a encoger de hombros. Bajó su vista a su muñeca y revisó su reloj.

—Fue agradable tener esta conversación contigo, pero mi descanso acaba de terminar. Espero poder hablar más contigo en la hora del almuerzo, hasta luego.

Incluso cuando el chico se fue, Yuri siguió haciendo gesticulaciones de incredulidad en la dirección que había tomado.

* * *

Después de varios minutos, y un par de direcciones por parte de sus compañeros, Yuri logró encontrar la habitación en la que su primer paciente se hospedaba.

Revisó un poco el folder que le había entregado Yakov antes de dirigirse al lugar. El nombre del paciente era Viktor Nikiforov, su edad era 32 años, al parecer había enloquecido tras presenciar el asesinato de su pareja y le había devuelto el favor al perpetrador, alarmando a varios ciudadanos en el proceso. Antes de ello había sido un patinador de hielo profesional al igual que su pareja. Planeaban retirarse a Japón después de competir, el lugar de procedencia del segundo, durante un tiempo antes de que un fanático enloquecido los emboscara en un callejón y asesinara al asiático. Como advertencias médicas venía estrés postraumático con ataques maniaco-depresivos y esquizofrenia, como medicina prescrita venía el litio.

Le pidió al guardia que le dejara pasar, para lo cual, éste le pidió una identificación que le acreditara como competente para atender a aquél paciente. Yuri le mostró el permiso firmado que le entregó Yakov para que usara en lo que tramitaba una credencial de interino, y entró a la habitación.

La habitación se encontraba escasamente iluminada, el rayo de sol matutino que se filtraba por la ventana siendo la única fuente de luz. La habitación tenía tamaño individual, y encima de la cama, se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado, con batas de franela de color azul pálido, concentrado mientras dibujaba algo en un pequeño bloc con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sopló a un par de borrones que había hecho y levantó la vista, plenamente consciente de la presencia del otro.

—Yakov me dijo que tendría un nuevo doctor —dijo, aún con aquélla suave sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. Aunque me dijo que aún estaban por confirmar tu llegada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yuri. —respondió con la voz más nivelada que pudo, avanzó un par de pasos hacia el paciente y trató de observar el bloc de dibujo que Viktor sostenía en sus manos.

—Te llamas igual que Kobuta-chan —observó Viktor con simpleza, regresando su atención al bosquejo sin terminar.

— ¿Kobuta-…chan? —repitió el rubio algo confundido ante la palabra.

—Sí, le digo así de cariño porque le gusta mucho el Katsudon y su apellido incluso se parece. —soltó un ligero respiro al tiempo que daba un par de elegantes trazos más—. Significa _'cerdito'_ , aunque él insiste en que su apellido es por _'victoria'_. Bastante raro, ¿no lo crees?

Yuri comenzaba a sentir a los cabellos en su espalda erguirse, el ambiente de la habitación no le daba buena vibra. — ¿ _'Victoria…'_? —sin embargo, siguió preguntando.

—Sí. Victoria. —de repente, las manos del peliplateado se detuvieron, sostuvo el bloc entre ambas manos, lo giró y le mostró el dibujo que había hecho a lápiz de, quien Yuri asumía, era la persona de la que su paciente tanto hablaba. Su sonrisa parecía aniñada con sus ojos entrecerrados y su expresión de orgullo ante sus habilidades artísticas. Yuri observó a Viktor con un poco más de detenimiento, y notó las pequeñas erupciones alrededor de sus labios, así como lo resecos que éstos estaban, una clara muestra de deshidratación. Su cabello carecía de brillo, lo cual indicaba baja ingesta de melanina. Sus manos temblaban un poco sobre los bordes del bloc.

La página amarillenta contenía un boceto simple pero elegante de un chico pelinegro, con ojos perseverantes y una expresión que ama. Parecía estar bailando en un traje negro ajustado. Yuri asumió que ese traje era de patinaje.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Viktor emocionado—. El traje lo diseñé yo para su coreografía en el GPF: _Eros_. —se jactó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo.

De repente Viktor fijó su vista en el vacío, su expresión volviéndose sombría y sus ojos llenándose de un pesar terrible. Lástima que Yuri notó su cambio repentino de humor un segundo demasiado tarde.

—Él habría sido el ganador en aquélla competencia. —sentenció, su voz grave y llena de ira—. Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito… —el temblor en sus manos acrecentó, logrando que se le cayera el bloc de dibujo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, llevó sus manos a su cabeza al tiempo que su cuerpo entero temblaba al compás de su acortada respiración. Se mecía un poco y parecía tirar de sus mechones plateados con fuerza.

Yuri logró salir de su estupor un minuto después de que comenzara su ataque, llamó al guardia, el cual les avisó a otros enfermeros que el paciente en el aula 48 se encontraba teniendo otro ataque.

Pasó media hora entre empujones al personal, intentos fallidos de aplicar la medicina y el tiempo en que la anestesia entraba a su sistema para poder controlarlo.

Mientras tanto Yuri sostenía el dibujo de Yuuri vistiendo _Eros_ entre sus manos.


	2. Primer día de interino pt 2

Normalmente no actualizo así de rápido, y es poco probable que vaya a hacerlo mañana, así que tomad esto como regalo de San Valentín adelantado si queréis. ¡Muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo! ;w;

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Yuri levantó la vista del suelo, en su estado de shock había regresado al área de casilleros, y apenas notaba las miradas curiosas sobre su persona. Otabek le ofrecía una mano para ayudar a levantarlo y el joven ruso aceptó de buena gana, soltando un suspiro al tiempo que era levantado del suelo.

—Eso creo —dijo una vez de pie—. Acabo de conocer a mi paciente y éste tuvo un ataque de estrés postraumático frente a mí.

—Ya veo, por eso luces tan distante —observó al tiempo que introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata y desviaba la vista—. ¿A quién te asignaron, por cierto?

—Viktor Nikiforov—respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, los ojos de Otabek se abrieron como platos.

— ¡¿Viktor Nikiforov?! —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí. Viktor Nikiforov —reiteró, bastante consciente de las curiosas miradas y del cuchicheo del demás personal en la sala—. ¿Le conoces?

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. Es una leyenda —aseguró el chico—. Fue ganador del Grand Prix cinco veces seguidas. —en cuanto Otabek mencionó que Viktor había ganado competencias, Yuri se sintió muy estúpido. ¡Por supuesto que la gente lo conocería si era un jodido patinador!—. Las noticias lo habían reportado como desaparecido hace poco…

— ¿En serio? —a decir verdad, Yuri no veía mucho los noticiarios a excepción de la sección del clima desde que había entrado a la universidad, por eso de que tenía que estar en entre los mejores promedios si quería conservar su beca académica.

—Sí, hace tres semanas de eso.

Yuri también metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata, y al escuchar el ligero crujir del papel lo sacó confundido. La página amarillenta del bloc de dibujo de Viktor se encontraba doblada en su puño derecho.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Otabek preguntó observando con curiosidad al pequeño trozo de papel en las manos del ruso.

—Un dibujo —trazó con un dedo la barbilla de grafito del chico en la imagen, el brillo en sus ojos maravillado ante los detalles realistas que Viktor había logrado reproducir—. Lo estaba haciendo Viktor antes de que yo llegara. —le explicó al tiempo que se lo extendía.

—Katsuki Yuuri. —el de cabello oscuro reconoció al instante.

— ¿Ése era su nombre?

—Sí. ¿Es acaso que jamás ves los deportes?

—No he tenido tiempo. —se excusó.

— ¿Y no escuchaste siquiera por parte de tus compañeros?

—No me gusta la cotilla. —se removió un poco en su lugar, incómodo ante los cuestionarios de Otabek. El otro, al notar la incomodidad de quien consideraba su amigo, decidió dejar el tema por zanjado. Notó que se encontraban casi solos en el salón de los casilleros y revisó su reloj.

—Vayamos a almorzar, yo invito.

* * *

— ¿De dónde eres?

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Otabek, Yuri apoyó su rostro en su manos izquierda y observó un poco la cafetería en el hospital. No era demasiado elegante, pero el menú lucía decente y los precios de la comida no se encontraban por los cielos—. ¿A qué viene tu duda?

Yuri levantó su vista, y a pesar del brillo ausente en sus ojos, se animó a reformular la pregunta. —Es sólo que… hace rato habías dicho que nos conocimos en el secundario… y eh… ah… tu nombre no suena mucho a ruso… —se frotó la nuca con una mano mientras un sonrojo avergonzado se escurría por sus mejillas. No es que quisiera insinuar que Otabek no pertenecía allí, es sólo que una persona con cabello castaño, piel tostada y nombre de Medio Oriente destacaba en Rusia como lo haría un lobo en medio de ovejas.

Otabek simplemente sonrió ante el atropello de palabras que era Yuri en ese momento. —Nací en Kazajistán, es un país que se encuentra al oeste de Mongolia. Aunque mi nombre es más bien de Uzbekistán —se encogió de hombros—. Jamás le pregunté a mi madre la razón tras ello. —tomó una cuchara y sorbió un poco de su borsch, dándole a Yuri un poco de tiempo para poder pensar en la información que acababa de recibir.

»Mi familia se mudó a Rusia cuando tenía once años. Sólo tenía conocimiento de lo básico del ruso pero siendo pequeño, logré adaptarme con facilidad —explicó—. Como ya te lo había dicho, te vi una vez en el secundario, tú apenas habías entrado a primero, yo ya me encontraba en tercer año, así que no teníamos razones para hablar. Sin embargo, jamás podré olvidar la mirada que tenías en la ceremonia de apertura, Yuri Plisetski tiene los inolvidables ojos de un soldado.

Yuri le dedicó una mirada confusa. — ¿Ojos de soldado? —Otabek simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Puede que no sea ahora, pero llegará un momento en que tú te des cuenta de que hay verdad tras mis palabras. —tras decir eso, se terminó su borsch y le dio un último trago a su kvas. Se puso de pie y se detuvo por un segundo para dirigirle una última palabra al ruso—. Ya terminó mi hora del almuerzo, espero poder verte pronto, Plisetski Yuri.

Y con eso dicho, tiró la basura, dejó la bandeja apilada, y caminó en dirección de las habitaciones de los pacientes hasta desaparecer en los frívolos pasillos del hospital.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuando Yuri se encaminó a la habitación de Viktor, éste se encontraba buscando cosas en los pasillos. Viktor levantó la vista del rastro de polvo en la arista de la pared y se vio aliviado de encontrarse con el chico.

—Disculpe, es sólo que estoy buscando a Makkachin. — _eso suena como un nombre japonés, mejor me voy con cuidado, no sea que vaya a desatar otro ataque_ , pensó Yuri con cautela al tiempo que observaba el comportamiento del mayor.

— ¿Makkachin? —sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos, su ceño fruncido y su mente completamente atenta ante cualquier cambio en el estado de ánimo del paciente.

—Sí. Es mi perro, un poodle. —explicó mientras se asomaba por una habitación, después de recibir algunos murmullos molestos, la cerró—. Kobuta-chan y yo estuvimos peleando, así que Makkachin se asustó mucho y huyó. —dijo con tristeza, observó por encima del hombro de Yuri, esperando que al final del pasillo se pudieran ver rastros del cabello chocolate esponjoso que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Ya veo. —en ese momento, su teléfono celular sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y mandó la llamada a buzón. Ya le había mencionado a Mila que no debería llamarle mientras estuviera en el trabajo…

— ¿Es ese tu teléfono? —preguntó Viktor observando al pequeño aparato con mica de gatos, el dueño del mismo asintió con la cabeza cauteloso—. ¿Me permites hacer una llamada? Juro que seré breve. —Yuri dudó por un momento, pero la mirada desesperada en los ojos de Viktor le convenció de que no era un error.

—Está bien —aceptó con un suspiro—. Pero que sea breve, no quiero meterme en problemas. —le extendió su celular y el peliplateado lo tomó con un entusiasmo enorme comparado a la tristeza que parecía sentir hacía un segundo. Viktor abrió la aplicación de teléfono y marcó un número que podría incluso recitar en sueños, acercó el dispositivo a su oído. Esperó un par de segundos a que los característicos sonidos de timbre sonaran, en vez, escuchó un curioso mensaje de la contestadora. Qué raro, ¿acaso Yuuri había dado de baja su teléfono o algo así?

Cortó la llamada y alejó el celular de su rostro con una expresión compungida. Yuri tomó nota de la expresión en el rostro del ex patinador y decidió cuestionarle con sensibilidad acerca de la anomalía.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Kobuta-chan no contesta. —la expresión en su rostro es como la de un niño cuando le dicen que Santa Claus no existe, infantil testarudez impidiéndole creer lo que, su cerebro le dice, es la verdad—. ¿Por qué es eso? La contestadora me dice que aquél número fue desconectado.

Yuri permaneció callado, temeroso de causarle al mayor otro ataque, y observó al objeto que en ese momento estaba siendo aplastado por su mano.

—Estás mintiendo. —la voz de Viktor le hizo salir de su estupor. El de cabello grisáceo observaba en su dirección, pero no lo observaba a él—. Kobuta-chan no puede estar muerto, _no debe,_ me prometió que se quedaría conmigo. —aquella expresión también tenía algo de ira, lo cual le daba un aire tenebroso.

—Viktor…

— ¿Tú cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Nos conocemos? —Yuri dio un paso atrás, mientras su boca expresaba su incredulidad a mares al abrirse y cerrarse cual pez fuera del agua. ¿Cómo era posible que Viktor no le recordara, si le había visto hace no menos de dos horas? La mirada de Viktor ahora se había postrado en él, y jamás Yuri había visto a aquellos ojos celestes siendo tan profundos como lo eran ahora. SU expresión perdió su intensidad al instante, pues Viktor frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió extremadamente angustiosa—. Por favor, diles que se callen… —rogó al tiempo que se arrodillaba y llevaba ambas manos a sus oídos, esperando, en su ingenuidad, que eso ayudara—. Todo el día dicen cosas horribles de Kobuta-chan y de mí, por favor, diles que se callen… —había comenzado a mecerse, y Yuri fue rápido a arrodillarse junto a él.

—Respira profundo —indicó al tiempo que sobaba círculos en la espalda del paciente, esperando ser de ayuda—. Escucha mi voz, Viktor. Esas voces están en tu cabeza, nadie puede lastimarte mientras esté yo aquí. —sabía que todo eso tardaría un poco en tomar sentido para el paciente, y aún si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, era poco previsible que saliera de su estado de trance. De cualquier manera, siguió trazando círculos en la espalda del mayor, esperando poder ayudarle aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Viktor con voz ronca, había dejado de mecerse hacía un par de minutos ya no parecía estar demasiado alterado. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, su mirada perdida y sus pensamientos dispersos.

—Yuri Plisetski. —respondió, parecía estar contando las grietas que había en el techo y esperaba que el escuchar su nombre no volviera activar algo en la frágil psique de su paciente.

— ¿Cómo Kobuta-chan? —preguntó con un toque de esperanza infantil en su voz. Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un soplido.

—Como Kobuta-chan. —afirmó.

Pasaron un par de minutos más en cómodo silencio antes de que Viktor lo volviera a romper.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los gatos? —había notado que en el celular que Yuri sostenía, había muchos estampados de felinos, y como el chico presionaba el botón de inicio por accidente, también podía apreciar que como fondo de pantalla tenía a un gato. Probablemente su mascota.

—Sí, son mi animal favorito. —su respuesta fue sincera, y le pareció irónico sentirse tan en paz en ese momento cuando hacía no más de media hora, tenía que intentar calmarse incluso a sí mismo.

—Entonces deberé llamarte a partir de este momento _Koneko-chan_. —sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, y su sonrisa parecía genuina. (Esto no quiere decir que las sonrisas de Viktor sean falsas, sino que siempre parecen estar teñidas por un mal recuerdo.)

— ¿' _Koneko… -chan_ '?

—Sí. Significa ' _gatito_ ' en japonés. Te queda como guante al dedo, ¿no lo crees? —Yuri chasqueó la lengua, ¡y un carajo! Él no era ningún gatito, él era un temerario tigre que podía ensartarte los colmillos si no te protegías.

—Lo que digas, anciano.

—Oye, no puedo ser mucho mayor que tú. —reclamó en puchero.

—Regresemos a tu habitación.

* * *

Pasaron algo de tiempo conversando acerca de perros, gatos, sus diferencias de gustos, hasta que la hora de salida se aproximaba para Yuri.

—Me tengo que ir. —le anunció a su paciente, quien pareció desanimarse un poco ante tal noticia.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo mañana?

—Por supuesto. —cogió su bata, la cual se había quitado a petición de Viktor para ' _estar en igualdad de condiciones_ ' y cuando su mano tocó la manija de la puerta, escucho la voz del otro detenerle.

—Yuri.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por calmarme cuando sentí que no podía más con las voces. Tienes un corazón puro, como el de Kobuta-chan.


	3. Príncipes azules y princesas rosas

Este capítulo está dedicado a Kiume2060 y a Tabris-XX por sus enormes apoyos y sus lindos comentarios. Sois unos amores las dos 3

* * *

Llegó a su casa treintaiocho minutos pasadas las cuatro. Giró la llave y empujó la puerta con un suspiro cansino, su departamento se encontraba tan en desastre como lo dejó antes de partir al hospital, su gatito en vez de acurrucarse en su cama y enterrarse en las cobijas, parecía bastante contento observando el pequeño panorama que la ventana de la habitación podía ofrecerle mientras agitaba la cola con algo cercano a la displicencia.

—Veo que no te aburriste en mi ausencia. —su gato respondió con un pequeño maullido contento. El minino se levantó de la ventana y, después de desperezarse un poco, se fue hacia donde su dueño. Ante la sonriente mirada de Yuri, comenzó a frotarse contra sus piernas, ronroneando al sentir toda la atención que le estaban prestado después de una mañana llena de holgazaneo—. Pft. Mimado.

Yuri, mientras tanto, rodó los ojos y caminó a la cocina, su gato siguiéndole con pasos ligeros y bailarines. El chico abrió las puertas de madera de una de las alacenas y bajó la bolsa hermética con comida para su gato. Éste maulló y agitó la cola emocionado al saber que era hora de que le alimentaran. Ambos se acercaron al pequeño platito en el suelo de color azul y variados estampados de huellas que Yuri había mandado a hacer cuando recién había adquirido al felino, las croquetas cayeron en la cerámica suave resonando como pequeñas canicas hasta que había llenado la cantidad recomendada por el veterinario. En menos de veinte segundos, se podía escuchar cómo su pequeño gatito ya se encontraba masticando las croquetas con avidez, un sonido crujiente y continuo que fue acompañado de un ronroneo cuando Yuri comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejitas.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, repitiendo el escenario de la mañana, tiró sus ropas sucias en el cesto y se metió a la regadera, esta vez optando por tomar directamente una ducha fría en vez de regular la temperatura.

Una vez que el agua fluía, recargó sus manos contra la pared y dejó su cabeza colgando, disfrutando de cómo los fríos chorros de agua le caían por la espalda y el rostro, limpiando su fatiga, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran de igual manera hacia la pequeña coladera de metal en el piso de loza blanca.

Ciertamente Viktor era un caso especial, bueno, todos los casos dentro de aquél hospital deben ser especiales, pero Yuri suponía que su cerebro le daba mayor importancia a él puesto que era su primer caso como interino de psiquiatría, y por ende, había tenido todas las posibilidades de acaparar la impresión mayor. Sin embargo, más que fijarse en el aspecto psicológico del caso, como el obvio trauma que se había generado tras la muerte de su pareja, terminó por fijarse en el cómo parecía irse del tema en ocasiones sólo para observar a través de la ventana sin decir palabra, o del cómo en un par de ocasiones olvidó retazos de conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás, o en el cómo parecía volverse cada vez más ansioso conforme pasaban las horas.

Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba la manija del agua y las últimas burbujas del champú se iban por el drenaje, no debería darle demasiadas vueltas a eso. De seguro todas esas cosas eran secuela de su medicación, al fin y al cabo, el litio tenía como advertencias esos efectos secundarios.

Se envolvió en una toalla y caminó de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

Una vez vestido y con su gato acurrucado a su lado, Yuri tomó su portátil y decidido, comenzó a typear en el buscador: "Viktor Nikiforov."

Más que nada, aparecían imágenes de sus competencias y enormes reseñas acerca de cómo había logrado ganar tantas competencias y romper tantos records, se metió a sus redes sociales, las cuales al parecer habían sido desconectadas pero seguían visibles para que los fanáticos las pudieran apreciar.

La última fotografía que Viktor había posteado era sobre aquél chico, Yuuri, acurrucado con un enorme poodle color café. El mensaje adjunto a la imagen era " _noche de familia, después de la cena makkachin y kobuta-chan quedaron dormidos. ¡maravillaos ante el efecto katsudon!_ " Los primeros comentarios que se podían apreciar eran acerca de lo lindos que lucían tanto ' _Katsuki-kun_ ' como Makkachin, con su dedo bajó el cursor hacia los demás comentarios, donde comenzaba a verse preocupación ante la falta de inactividad de Viktor en sus redes sociales, terminando el cosas como _#PrayForViktor_ , _#WereStillLookingForViktor_ , _#WeDemandJustice_ hasta que Yuri cerró por completo el perfil de aquella red social.

Cuando Yuri buscó noticias acerca de la muerte de Katsuki Yuuri sólo aparecían mínimos detalles, tampoco mencionaron el hecho de que el perpetrador fue asesinado por Viktor. Y sobre éste último sólo se mencionaba que había " _Desaparecido misteriosamente_ " poco tiempo después del ataque y que su paradero seguía siendo desconocido.

Buscó en más páginas, y después de varias veces recibir la misma respuesta, cerró todas las pestañas del buscador, apagó la portátil y dejó su cabeza recargada contra el cabecero, pasó una mano por sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, ¿qué tanto tenían que ocultar los gobiernos sobre ese caso? Se han infiltrado cosas peores sobre celebridades, ¿no era cierto? Yuri había visto incluso una vez en el noticiero acerca de una estrella fenómeno pop que había sido ingresada a la cárcel por privación de los derechos de una persona.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular, giró su rostro y el caller ID le indicó que era la misma persona de quien había recibido una llamada en la mañana. Lo tomó con mala gana, y contestó mientras el teléfono iba a medio camino desde la mesita de noche hasta su oído.

— ¿Ajá? —preguntó con la misma apatía que sentía en ese momento.

— _Pero si es mi persona favorita en el mundo. ¿Qué me cuentas, pequeño Yuratchka?_ —si antes su suspiro era cansado, este era simplemente _**harto**_.

— ¿Cuántas veces no te he pedido que no me llames así? —le pregunto con un pequeño atisbe de molestia en su tono. Su gato se encontraba demasiado acurrucado como para poder molestarle y realmente no había mucho de lo que huir. Sólo era Mila.

— _Veintisiete en la última semana. Quinientas cincuentaitrés en toda tu vida_. —aunque le molestaba más que le diera una cifra exacta—. _Como sea, no llamaba para eso. Georgi y yo estábamos pensando en invitarte a una cena en el restaurant en el que sirven tus pirozhkis favoritos. Bueno, él sugirió y aceptó ir al restaurante con la condición de que yo invitara, dijo que con todo lo que gastaba en su novia ya estaba quebrado. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Menuda descortesía._

Yuri parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Georgi tiene novia? —hasta donde recordaba…

— _Sí, es la misma chica de hace un año_. —un segundo de silencio…—. _Sí, la que dijo que se arrepentiría de haberlo botado y que le dedicó un sinfín de canciones de desamor._

—Menuda bobada.

— _Lo sé. Como sea, ¿vienes o no, Yuri? Te juro que tienen muchos pirozhkis listos a esta hora._

—Acepté desde que dijiste que invitabas.

* * *

El lugar era pequeño, sin embargo, se encontraba algo ataviado con la clientela de media tarde que esperaba en una pequeña fila para poder llevarse la comida que habían ordenado por teléfono. Yuri miró a todos lados por un par de segundos antes de ver a Mila haciendo exagerados gestos con la mano para que se acercara a ellos.

—Llegué. —anunció mientras se desplomaba en el único asiento libre en la mesa. Era una mesa para dos, cosa que hizo notar—. ¿Acaso no vendrá Georgi?

Mila se encogió de hombros. —Algo sobre un compromiso de último minuto con su noviecita.

—Ya veo.

La mesera llegó poco tiempo después a tomar sus órdenes, ambos ordenaron kvas como bebida y un shot de vodka para cada uno —era una celebración especial el graduarte con honores— y la orden de pirozhkis especiales de la casa. En algún punto entre conversación banal, Yuri recordó una de sus anteriores dudas, y como recordó que a Mila le fascinaba bastante el patinaje, decidió consultar con su amiga sobre ello.

—Oye, Mila. Necesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Yuri jugó un poco con el popote que venía en su vaso con kvas, los hielos en el vaso cliqueaban contra el cristal y el líquido oscuro burbujeaba un poco en la superficie, fijó su vista en las pláticas amenas que tenían sus vecinos, y pensó un poco más en cómo debería de formular su pregunta.

— ¿Qué conoces de Viktor Nikiforov? —fue por la que se decantó al final, observando confusión en las facciones de la pelirroja.

— ¿Viktor Nikiforov? ¿De dónde el repentino interés hacia el patinaje si nunca me escuchaste cuando parloteaba sin parar de ello? —Yuri se encogió de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia—. Sólo sé lo que me dicen las noticias, ganó cinco veces el Grand Prix, desapareció tras la muerte de Yuuri Katsuki… da un poco de miedo, en realidad. Hay quienes dicen que tanto el asiático como el otro chico con el que los encontraron fueron asesinados por Viktor, y que lo que dice la policía es mentira… —Mila se mordió el labio, las conjeturas alucinadas de fanáticos siempre lograban sorprenderla—. Realmente no sé mucho más.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza mientras procesaba la información que le habían dado. Las teorías conspirativas que le había mencionado Mila no encajaban con el perfil de personalidad de Viktor en lo absoluto. Se debatió por un momento si decirle acerca de su primer caso, si ni siquiera estaba en las páginas de gobierno debía ser por algo… por otro lado, de cualquier manera, iban a terminar trabajando juntos…

Le hizo una seña con la mano mientras observaba a los asientos vecinos, cuidadoso, no fuera que alguien infiltrara la información, y lo más quedito y carente de emoción que pudo, le tiró la bomba.

—Mi primer caso de interino es Viktor Nikiforov.

La chica contuvo un jadeo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, su boca abierta un poco. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de digerir las palabras de su amigo.

— ¡Me estás jodiendo!

—Claro que no. Estoy completamente serio. —soltó un bufido y continuó bebiendo de su kvas con el popote, tratando de distraerse de la intensa mirada que un par de ojos esmeraldas le estaban dando.

—Dame. Detalles.

* * *

Terminó dándole un pequeño resumen acerca de su primer encuentro con el ex-patinador, de cómo había tenido un ataque. De cómo volvió a tener un ataque en el pasillo cuando se lo encontró después del almorzar. De cómo terminó dándole el apodo de ' _gatito_ ' (— _¡Awwww! —No es lindo en lo absoluto, vieja decrépita, ¡maldición no hagas esos sonidos raros!_ ), de cómo platicaron un rato, y de cómo aquél tipejo raro le dio una despedida bastante emotiva.

En retorspectiva, el día no estuvo del todo mal.

* * *

La mañana siguiente tuvo un enorme parecido con la anterior, con la notoria diferencia de que en algún punto entre cambiarse e ir a desayunar Yuri se hizo una nota mental de organizar un poco de tiempo para poder limpiar la casa, que no parezca que un cerdo vive en ella. (Aunque de alguna manera ese pensamiento le hizo recordar a la manera en que Viktor decía ' _Kobuta-chan_ ', un susurro con cariño desesperado que sólo parecía tener sentido para él.)

Le dejó croquetas a su gato y salió dando traspiés en el umbral. Y no era para menos, le quedaban menos de veinte minutos para llegar al hospital. Otabek ya se encontraba poniéndose sus batas para ir con su paciente.

—Buenos días, Yuri. —saludó con tono cordial, Yuri respondió con un escueto ' _días_ ' mientras corría a su casillero y sacaba todo lo que necesitaría para el día.

No podía decir que se sentía del todo listo ese día.

* * *

Ese día no le dieron instrucciones de ir con Viktor, en vez, yendo a otra área puesto que el ex-patinador había sido asignado a terapia con otro doctor hasta la hora del almuerzo. Y de alguna manera, el tiempo había pasado en centenares para Yuri, quien en ese momento miraba aburrido a la cafetería mientras jugueteaba un poco con su borsch.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Yuri? —el mencionado giró su rostro hacia la expresión preocupada de Otabek. Al instante negó con la cabeza.

—Nada en realidad, supongo que es sólo que ayer fui a cenar con una amiga y los temas que platicamos me quedaron rondando por la cabeza. —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo creo. —terminó su comida y observó a algo en dirección de la entrada—. Yuri, hay un paciente que te está observando.

El chico se giró hacia donde Otabek le indicaba, y ahí se encontraba Viktor, observándole con una bandeja en manos. El menor le hizo pequeñas señas para que se acercara y el paciente obedeció, aquella sonrisa bobalicona del día anterior aún plasmada en su rostro. Las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos —que aparentemente no había notado el día anterior por enfocarse en intentar calmarlo— contrastaban bastante con su piel paliducha y su expresión feliz.

—Koneko-chan, qué gusto verte. —fue lo primero que le dijo al sentarse. De inmediato se giró hacia el kazajo que aún parecía estudiar al paciente con la mirada, analizándolo cual especie exótica—. ¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

—Otabek Altin. —ofreció el chico de inmediato, formalidad aún plasmada en su tono de voz—. Soy un médico que trabaja aquí. —explicó. Dirigió su vista a Yuri, quien aún no reaccionaba ante las interacciones de ambos—. Como sea, me tengo que ir ya que mi hora del almuerzo termina en un par de minutos.

—Está bien, hasta luego, Otabek.

—Puedes llamarme Beka. —le sugirió el de cabello castaño mientras se encogía de hombros. Yuri parpadeó un par de veces ante la sorpresa de aquella propuesta. Un par de segundos después, trató de hacerlo pasar como algo normal mientras él también se encogía de hombros.

—Entonces supongo que puedes llamarme Yura. —Otabek asintió, caminando, alejándose de ambos dejándoles la mesa para los dos.

—Parece una persona bastante amable.

— ¿Hmm? —Yuri se enfocó en Viktor, quien aún pensaba acerca de la personalidad del chico extranjero—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Bien podría ser un psicópata que quiere matar a todos en este hospital, puede que por eso se haya infiltrado aquí y tú no lo sabrías.

Viktor seguía teniendo esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. ¡Vaya que Yuri la odiaba por ser tan permanente y lucir bien a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba algo desaliñado! Viktor ladeó su cabeza y tomaba un poco de solianka con su cuchara, un par de gotas anaranjadas se escurrieron por su barbilla y Yuri evitó que mancharan su bata con una servilleta que tenía a la mano.

Viktor le miro a los ojos y le dijo: —Sé que es una buena persona porque tú confías en él, y si un corazón puro confía en alguien, es porque no puede haber maldad en esa persona.

* * *

Más tarde, camino a la habitación de Viktor, alguien se topó con Viktor, el paciente estuvo a punto de disculparse con el otro paciente antes de que éste hablara con un tono engreído de su voz.

— ¿Y tú qué me ves, príncipe maricón? —Yuri observaba con ojos de plato y quijada en el suelo la osada frase formulada por un paciente mayor en tamaño y musculatura.

— ¿Eh? —fue la confundida voz de Viktor—. ¿Acaso lo dices por la ropa que llevo puesta? —preguntó al tiempo que examinaba sus batas de franela—. ¿Me gané ese título sólo por vestir azul? ¡Si tú también vistes azul!

El otro tipo chasqueó la lengua, mostrando condescendencia ante las reacciones del de cabellos plateados. — ¿Acaso crees que porque ganaste muchos premios bailando en trajes de maricón puedes ser así? Claro que no, Rusia no tolera ni tolerará a personas como tú.

Yuri sintió su sangre hervir, dio un paso hacia el paciente que estaba agrediendo a Viktor cuando sintió un brazo detenerle en su lugar. Cuando se giró se encontró con el rostro impávido de su amigo.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas haces Beka?! ¡¿Acaso no vez que le están diciendo de cosas a Viktor y el muy idiota no se defiende?! —preguntó iracundo. Otabek simplemente le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

—No sé si estás enterado, Yura, pero en Rusia sigue habiendo impugnación hacia la homofobia. Y si intentaras defender a Viktor o él lo hiciera por cuenta propia, saldrían más dañados ustedes que él. —analizó la situación y pensó un poco en cómo podría hacerla funcionar a su favor un poco.

»Llévate a Viktor de aquí.

* * *

—Ese tipo dice cosas raras. —es la primera cosa que dice Viktor cuando llegan a la habitación—. Y es raro que no lo comprenda siendo el ruso mi lengua madre.

— ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —le preguntó Yuri, tratando de quitar el tema. Viktor se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar.

—Aparte del ruso y el japonés, puedo hablar bien en inglés y francés.

—Se escucha genial.

En algún punto de la conversación, Yuri se volvió a perder, hurgó sus manos en sus bolsillos, y sintió plástico crujir en su mano. Lo sacó y se encontró con un saco de gomitas. De repente recordó algo. Le extendió el paquetito de golosinas a Viktor.

—Son para ti —explicó escueto—. He notado que tienes el cabello muy opaco y de seguro tus uñas han de parecer de papel bond, y eso se debe a una baja ingesta de melanina, la cual se encuentra en las gomitas y en la gelatina —dijo apresurado mientras observaba a otro lado, evitando así la mirada fija de Viktor sobre él—. Así que compré un paquete pequeño de gomas en la tienda de conveniencia y te lo traje. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia mientras Viktor aceptaba el paquete algo anonado.

Rompió el plástico y comió una de las pequeñas golosinas de diferentes colores y sabores.

—Hace años que no comía de estas.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. —revisó su celular. Cinco a las cuatro—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana. —se despidió mientras recogía su bata de una silla en la habitación donde la había dejado.

—Koneko-chan.

— ¿Sí? —cuando se giró, pequeños granos de azúcar se encontraban pegados en los labios de Viktor, su expresión seguía confundida.

— ¿Entonces si los príncipes son maricones, las princesas machorras?

* * *

Desafortunadamente, sí existe una ley en Rusia que permite los ataques hacia las personas del grupo LGBT y prohibió la propaganda de la misma. En cuanto al título del capítulo, es un juego de palabras. En el ruso, goluboi significa "azul," pero usado como un slang significa "maricón". Los mismo pasa con el rosa y las lesbianas. Supuestamente porque de pequeños a los niños los vistes de azul y a las niñas de rosa, y les llaman así porque les gusta las personas de su mismo color. (Información de aquí: en/gay-slang-collection/gay-dictionary-goluboi-russia [inglés]) ("Gay dictionary: Goluboi (Russia)")


	4. Terapias típicas y secuelas de medicinas

Wooo, al paso al que va avanzando la historia, creo que esto debería considerarse como la mitad. Ya casi uso la mitad de la trama que tenía planeada, ¿así que supongo que debería ennumerar los capítulos de una vez? Es lo más rápido que he llegado a este punto en una historia, me siento tan feliz.

Antes de que sigáis, sin embargo, os voy diciendo que esta historia no tendrá contenido adulto del índole sexual. Lo lamemto si alguien así lo deseaba, pero soy demasiado inocentona para atreverme. La escena que hay casi al final es explicada.

* * *

Yuri tomó un trago de su bebida mientras tecleaba en la portátil lo más que podía. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido debido a la concentración, pero por lo menos la frescura de su soda era suficiente para poder refrescarle los pensamientos y permitir que éstos fluyeran por su mente con soltura. Dejó a sus dedos descansar sobre su frente por un segundo mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás. Soltó un suspiro que dejaba ver toda su fatiga en la forma suave que el aliento escapaba de sus labios coral.

— ¿Día duro en el trabajo? —levantó su vista y no supo por qué se sorprendió de que Beka le haya encontrado cuando se sentaba en el mismo lugar de la cafetería todos los días desde que entró.

—Algo así. —se encogió de hombros y se enderezó, ahora enfocando su atención en su amigo—. Más bien que estoy trabajando horas extra.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el kazajo al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a él. Ese día habían servido ensalada en conjunto con las sopas y algún que otro estofado. Lo único de beber aparte de kvas ese día era jugo de manzana. Yuri dio otro suspiro y continuó escribiendo en su portátil. Aquella expresión decidida de vuelta en su rostro.

—Revisando mis notas, comparándolas. —fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

— ¿Notas de qué? —Otabek sentía deseos de asomarse, pero no sólo se vería ridículo e intrusivo al voltear la portátil, rompería la concentración del ruso y le haría perder su progreso actual.

—Viktor. —sin decir más, sus dedos continuaron su cliqueo por encima de los trozos de plástico. Con su dedo índice, exploraba el documento y resaltaba algunos puntos que le parecían anormales, creando notas especiales para esos párrafos y anotando en una libreta por separado teorías acerca de las posibles causas de su comportamiento.

Otabek quería preguntarle más. En vez, por su personalidad retraída, se limitó a preguntarle si quería comer algo, a lo que Yuri contesto que no gracias, en ese momento no se encontraba con muchos apetitos pero que el sentimiento era apreciado, después, guardó silencio y se quedó para mantenerle compañía al menos hasta que su hora del almuerzo terminara. Una vez que el reloj le indicó que era hora de regresar, se puso de pie y le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Yuri.

—Te recomiendo no inmiscuirte demasiado con un caso, es mucho más agotador que la fatiga que experimentas en este momento. —y sin más, salió de la estancia para fundirse con borrones de batas blancas y el barullo normal de la cafetería, el cual había sido enmudecido para Yuri al estar él en su propia burbuja personal.

Un calosfrío recorrió su espalda, y un nudo se asentó en su estómago al ser de repente consciente de la soledad en que se encontraba.

* * *

¿De verdad se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado con Viktor? No, de seguro Beka sólo lo dijo porque era extraño que alguien defendiera a un homosexual de un acoso… de cualquier forma, ¿qué tan raro era eso? Bastante, de por sí. Y si tomamos en cuenta que además cierto homosexual tenía un récord de enfermedades mentales y asesinato… Viktor no la tenía fácil, no era demasiado raro preocuparse por un ser humano, ¿o sí lo era? ¿Acaso los humanos habían llegado a un punto tan rastrero? Soltó otro suspiro al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos. _Eso era tan frustrante…_

Pateó sus zapatos y se lanzó a su cama, donde en seguida su gato le siguió y le comenzó a ronronear, obviamente su instinto le permitió advertir de la tensión que su dueño portaba, y de igual manera, su instinto le decía que debía restregarse contra él e incluso darle un par de lengüetazos para calmarlo. Justo como hacía su madre cuando nació. Yuri observó a su gato por un segundo antes de que una idea rara llegara a su mente. Tomó al minino del lomo y lo puso encima de su cabeza bajo poca protesta por parte del otro. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas y su vientre era cálido. Respiró un par de veces así, acariciaba su cabeza sin ver y le causó aún más cosquillas al momento que volvió a ronronear. Se lo quitó del rostro y lo puso en su estómago, donde el felino no tardó en ponerse cómodo.

Se permitió cerrar sus ojos y relajarse…

* * *

Abrió los ojos de repente al sentir sudor frío bajar por su espalda, su habitación se encontraba sola a excepción de su gato y a juzgar por la poca iluminación en el exterior, seguía siendo de noche. Intentó levantarse pero sintió como un enorme peso se instalaba sobre todo su cuerpo y le impedía moverse. Intentó también hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban paralizadas de igual manera. Trató de inspirar hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que esto sólo era causado por una enorme cantidad de estrés, que en realidad no había ninguna presencia maligna que le impidiera moverse. Pero cuando el pánico predomina en tu mente, es difícil escuchar la voz de la razón. Incluso para un graduado en psiquiatría.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad—pero que, Yuri sabía, no pudieron ser más de tres o cuatro minutos—volvió a ganar control sobre sus vías respiratorias e hizo algunos ejercicios. Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… posó su vista en la ventana. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad predominaban en el panorama. Después de apreciar la vista por unos minutos, caminó hasta la cocina. De una de las alacenas tomó un pequeño vaso de cristal, mientras que de la nevera sacó una botella de vodka.

Yuri no bebía con mucha frecuencia—digo, sí iba a tomar algunos tragos con sus compañeros de la uni cada que le invitaban, pero eran poquísimas las veces que podía decir se sentía ebrio—. Pero la experiencia recién vivida ameritaba un trago. Al fin y al cabo, el alcohol era un depresor, lo cual quería decir que podía disminuir sus niveles de estrés aunque fuera de manera temporal. Giró la tapa de la botella y vertió el líquido transparente en el vaso hasta que estuvo lleno, luego volvió a cerrar la botella.

—A tener un mejor día mañana, supongo. —dijo a modo de brindis al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y acercaba el objeto de cristal a sus labios. Dejó salir un suspiro y cortó la distancia, tragando el líquido amargo de un sorbo, haciendo que un par de gotillas escurrieran por la comisura de sus labios. Gotas que fue rápido en limpiar con sus mangas. No pudo evitar hacer gestos ante el sabor del alcohol, aún después de varios años de consumirlo seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a lo fuerte que era aquella bebida.

Se sirvió otro trago, para hacerlo a la par. Y esta vez no hizo caras al vodka.

Cuando se hubo relajado lo suficiente, regresó a su cama. De vuelta a dormir.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que Yuri sufriría de parálisis del sueño por dormir pensando en Viktor.

* * *

Por suerte, pudo dormir bien el resto de la noche. Y de igual manera, pudo despertarse bien para irse a trabajar.

Al poner un pie dentro del hospital, dio un gran suspiro. Tenía pensado intentar una terapia con Viktor, era una que se usaba mucho con el estrés postraumático, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ante la misma teniendo en conjunto a la esquizofrenia y los ataques maniaco-depresivos. Caminó por donde siempre y cuando entró a la habitación Viktor se encontraba como cuando lo vio por primera vez: inclinado sobre el bloc de dibujo con unos pocos rayos de sol iluminando su rostro y dándole ciertas sombras.

De repente pensó que ninguna estatua de Miguel Ángel ni alguna pintura de Rafael Sanzio podrían igualar la elegancia en las facciones de aquel hombre. Seguía concentrado en su dibujo, y si prestabas atención podrías notar que su cabello se encontraba igual o más enredado a la última vez, sus manos sobre el carboncillo temblaban un poco y la sonrisa en su rostro parecía bastante cercana a desaparecer.

¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que algo tan roto podía seguir siendo hermoso?

A su cerebro se le ocurrió asociar entonces a la imagen de Viktor en ese momento con un ángel caído de la gracia. Sus alas rotas y machacadas a cada lado, un prístino blanco que había sido manchado con un rojo que no se merecía, con tantas ofensas a su persona que no merecían él ni ningún ser humano. Su halo le había sido robado, supuestamente castigado por un crimen del cual él no era culpable. Podía sentir la angustia emanar de su cuerpo, dolor de perder lo que más le importaba.

Se preguntó por un breve momento cómo habría lucido Viktor cuando se encontraba en su auge de gloria. Le habría gustado verle brillar con la energía que le daba nombre y le ayudaba a vencer sus obstáculos. No cabía duda alguna que sus padres habían pensado bien al momento de nombrarlo, pues la diosa de la victoria lo protegía, Viktor sólo necesitaba tomar la fuerza necesaria para poder hacer uso de su fuerza…

Negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían ido un poco de más. Tal vez debió haber escuchado el consejo de Beka acerca de no inmiscuirse demasiado… se aclaró la garganta y Viktor le observó a ver, su sonrisa de repente se iluminó y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo infantil al que Yuri estaba acostumbrado.

—Buenos días, Koneko-chan. —saludó al tiempo que dejaba sus utensilios de arte a un lado para poder dirigirse al chico con propiedad. Yuri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. De repente se sintió idiota por olvidar lo que iba a decir. Y fue en el bloc de dibujo que encontró la respuesta.

— ¿Qué dibujabas ahora? —preguntó al tiempo que apuntaba al objeto con la cabeza. Viktor hizo un sonido de ' _jum_ ' antes de darse cuenta de qué es a lo que Yuri se refería. Le extendió el objeto a Yuri, quien lo tomó con cuidado y soltó un jadeo al observar la imagen.

Era él, recostado en una cama con una chamarra de animal print de tigre, su gato estaba encima de él y el Yuri de la imagen le dedicaba la misma mirada amorosa que el Yuri en la vida real le dedicaba. Sintió que su boca se secaba y su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. Supo que la voz se le había ido así como la capacidad de formar oraciones coherentes. — ¡¿Es esto…?! —fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar antes de que el asombro le quitara la lengua de nuevo. Viktor sonreía con un poco de vergüenza al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que usabas mucha ropa de animal print, en especial de tigres y… —se frotó detrás del cuello de manera incómoda, su expresión se volvió aún más avergonzada—. Puede o no que haya esculcado en tu teléfono para ver fotos de tu gato y de ti… —desvió su vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a aquellas esmeraldas que seguían abiertas de par en par, atentas a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Yo… te juro que no sé qué decir… ¿gracias? —Viktor pestañeó un par de veces. Esperaba un regaño de parte de Yuri por hurgar en sus cosas, ¿y en vez recibía esto?

Bueno, ciertamente no lo iba a desaprovechar.

—No tienes que agradecerme, pequeño gatito.

* * *

—Hoy iniciaremos con terapia de desensibilización. —le informó Yuri una vez que pasó el momento de euforia. Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual mientras que Viktor se encontraba recostado en su cama. Jugueteaba un poco con los cordones de su bata que podía alcanzar debido a su gran longitud.

— ¿Desensibilización? —preguntó, pues el término le era desconocido.

—Sí. En vez de evitar el tema que ha causado todos tus derrumbes mentales, como lo he hecho estos días, los tocaremos todo lo posible para así lograr que la mención de éste no te cause ya ataques de estrés postraumático. —explicó. Esta era una de las técnicas más recomendadas según lo que le habían explicado en la escuela de psiquiatría.

Viktor se removió incómodo en su lugar, la idea no le parecía del todo, pero estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo si eso significaba poder avanzar con su enfermedad. Así que inspiró hondo y con temblores, antes de asentir y darle el sí a Yuri.

—Adelante. —aceptó, sus manos, así como su espíritu entero temblaban de pavor. Ya podía sentir el pánico llegarle en oleadas, pero recordó las palabras gentiles de Yuri del otro día, y pudo disciplinarse a sí mismo para tomar bocanadas de aire y que el pánico subsidiara un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para atenerse a las órdenes del más joven.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza antes de observar a los apuntes que tenía en su libreta. Pensó un poco acerca de dónde sería mejor comenzar, quizás el inicio sería lo mejor, después de todo.

— ¿Dónde fue que conociste a Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó, golpeando con insistencia la libretita con su pluma. No podía evitarlo, se sentía en extremo nervioso, y debía mantener la calma y continuar con la terapia a pesar de que tuviera un ataque.

—En un banquete después de uno de los Grand Prix. Aunque él jura y perjura que no me recuerda. Heh. —soltó una pequeña risa irónica, sus manos ahora se encontraban inmóviles en su pecho, incluso parecería que habían perdido vida. Su expresión se había tornado seria, sus ojos eran fríos y no parecían tener piedad. Sus manos de repente se apretaron en puños y creaban arrugas en sus batas de franela—. Más tarde nos conocimos cuando viajé a Hasetsu en Japón.

— ¿Viajaste por una de tus competencias? —preguntó al tiempo que tomaba nota de todo.

—No exactamente. Había visto un video de él patinando una de mis coreografías y yo… simplemente sentí un jalón, ¿sabes? Como si el destino mismo me hubiera dicho que debía ir allí, conocerlo… y perderlo. —su voz bajó un par de octavas y se volvió sombría, su vista se perdió en la ventana por un par de segundos antes de regresar a donde estaba antes—. En fin, viajé a Hasetsu y acepté ser su entrenador, el resto supongo que es historia. —soltó un suspiro, realmente le estaba costando mucho trabajo—. Estábamos en Barcelona, España, cuando en una catedral él me regaló un anillo. Dijo que fueron baratos, sin embargo costaron más de 700 dólares… —su voz cada vez temblaba más, tomaba más respiraciones pero le era difícil mantener la compostura—. Detente, por favor. —rogó de la nada, su respiración salía en jadeos y se sentó de abrupto, manos en sus oídos y meciéndose de nuevo. En menos de diez segundos Yuri ya está a su lado, tomándole de sus hombros y zarandeándole ligeramente.

—Viktor, mantente aquí conmigo. Sabes que esas voces no son reales. —intentó de nuevo trazar círculos en su espalda.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Viktor logró calmarse. En la primera sesión Viktor tuvo tres ataques. El intervalo entre cada uno aumentaba.

* * *

Yuri se hundía entre sus manos con un sonoro quejido. Algunas de sus notas yacían esparcidas en la mesa de la cafetería y sus pensamientos se encontraban aún más dispersos.

—Parece que eres tú quien recibe las terapias en vez de Viktor. —Yuri trató de dedicarle una mirada furibunda a quien se consideraba su mejor amigo, pero desde su posición era bastante débil aquel intento suyo, por lo tanto se limitó a gruñirle y devolverse a intentar reposar su mente.

» ¿He de suponer que la primera sesión no fue tan bien como esperabas? —Yuri asintió con la cabeza desde su posición—. Bueno, deberías seguir intentando. La terapia no da frutos si no es constante ni perseverante. Además de que no es sólo trabajo del paciente, sino también del doctor tratante. Debes tener una psique fuerte si quieres ayudar a alguien más, pero tampoco debes ponerte en riesgo. Hay incluso algunos psicólogos que van a terapia. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás insinuando que me voy a volver loco y que iré a terapia?

—No en realidad, sólo te advierto que por más fuerte que te creas, está bien ser débil de vez en cuando, y aceptar ayuda es el mejor paso para superar la debilidad. Te dije que tienes los ojos de un soldado, no de un héroe.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Viktor, este se encontraba en cama. Parecía estar durmiendo, o eso creería Yuri si no pudiera ver con total claridad el subir y bajar de su pecho.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó con cautela, Viktor se sentó en su cama para observar a Yuri, le dio una sonrisa débil mientras visiblemente peleaba para mantenerse despierto.

—Estoy bien, —le aseguró, y antes de que Yuri le pudiera decir cualquier cosa, le hizo un gesto para que le dejara continuar—. Acaban de darme el medicamento, siempre me da algo de sueño. Aunque no puedo dormir del todo.

—Ya veo. —se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas a Viktor para que se regresara a descansar. Aquellas bolsas en sus ojos eran preocupantes. Aquel viejo decrépito debería preocuparse por su salud. Sino terminaría en cuidados intensivos físicos en conjunto con los psicológicos.

De algún momento a otro, Viktor se dio la vuelta para quedar con el rostro a la pared, cosa que confundió a Yuri. Tiró un poco para llamarle la atención, el otro le respondía con pequeños soniditos. Parecían dolorosos. ¿Quizás el medicamento había tenido un efecto secundario además de la fatiga y le causaba dolor?

— ¿Viktor? —le llamó, éste siguió contestando con los soniditos. Se hizo bolita y se negaba a darse la vuelta aunque Yuri tirara fuerte de él—. ¿Te está dando un efecto secundario de la medicina? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —escuchó una negación—. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —Viktor se hundió más en su bolita—. Si no me dices llamaré a uno de seguridad.

—Qué vergonzoso… —le escuchó murmurar por lo bajo al tiempo que muy lentamente, y sin deshacerse de su posición fetal se giraba hacia él. Se abrazaba de sus piernas con fuerza pero sucumbió bajo la fuerza de la mirada de Yuri y aflojó el agarre un poco. Y fue entonces que cierto, erm, _problema_ se hizo visible debajo de las batas de Viktor. Yuri se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista, tosió un par de veces por la sorpresa y trató de pensar en una manera que pudiera lidiar con esto. No te preparan en la escuela para todo…

—Uh… —comenzó, incomodidad pintada en su tono—… ¿deseas que me vaya un momento para que te, ahem, encargues de eso? —preguntó aun evadiéndole la mirada. Viktor asintió débilmente, su rostro se encontraba más rojo que el de Yuri porque su piel era más pálida y para evitarle más vergüenza, caminó hasta la entrada—. Te veré en un rato.

* * *

Yuri tocó un par de veces la puerta, antes de escuchar un desgastado ' _adelante_ ' provenir desde adentro. Viktor parecía haberse regresado a su posición fetal, su rostro se encontraba entre sus piernas, las cuales abrazaba con fuerza. Yuri estaba casi seguro que podía escucharle llorar de la vergüenza.

— ¿Ya lo resolviste? —Viktor negó con la cabeza. Yuri parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello quería decir que lo que le sucedió no era natural. Al menos no se produjo por atracción directa hacia la persona con la que estaba teniendo contacto. Debía ser un efecto secundario del medicamento. Pero aquello era raro, el litio no tenía como efectos secundarios—ni siquiera en los graves—las erecciones prolongadas.

O tal vez, era que no le era administrado litio, como decían.

— ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor, Viktor?

—Créeme que no soy un pervertido. —soltó una bocanada de aire—. Las voces dicen que es porque estaba pensando en ti que esto pasó, y eso no es cierto.

Yuri tragó grueso. —Te creo. —echó un vistazo a la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie les observaba—. Escucha —Viktor se inclinó hacia él, toda la atención que podía juntar fija en él—, necesito que mañana, cuando te den el medicamento, muerdas un trozo de la pastilla y la guardes en tu boca hasta que yo llegue contigo. Sé que es peligroso, pero si es lo que yo creo que es, entonces en este hospital están cometiendo negligencia médica y te están tratando con un medicamento que debería estar fuera del mercado.

» ¿Puedo contar contigo? —su corazón latía a mil por hora y mientras que el riesgo podría parecer demasiado, él pensaba que valdría la pena si eso significaba el lograr que Viktor en verdad se recuperara. Su mirada era suplicante, y al parecer Viktor tenía una debilidad por ella, piesto que aceptó de inmediato. Con su sonrisa usual y su tono bobalicón contestó:

—Puedes contar conmigo.

* * *

1.- La parálisis del sueño es más comúnmente ocasionada por estrés, coloquialmente se dice "que se te sube el muerto" y es la sensación de estar despierto mentalmente pero tus músculos no responden a tus comandos. Esto se debe a que la mente despierta demasiado rápido y que los músculos aún se encuentran sedados. Muchos lo describen como una situación aterradora, y mientras que normalmente dura entre 2~4 minutos, la sensación de pánico altera tu sentido del tiempo y te hace sentir que pasa mucho más.

2.- La trifluoperazina es una medicina del tipo típico, usada más comúnmente para tratar la esquizofrenia. A pesar de ser probada como eficiente en el pasado, la trifluoperazina tiene varios efectos secundarios: mareos, dolores de cabeza, borrones en la memoria, confusión constante, boca seca, contracción y dilatación de las pupilas, secreción de leche en mujeres y disminución de capacidad sexual em hombres. Uno de los efectos graves es: erección por horas prolongadas en hombres. Se recomienda no usarse en personas con demencia senil ya que puede llevarles a la muerte y tampoco en mujeres con lactancia a menos que el médico así lo describa.

Espero no haberos aburrido.

Matane!


	5. Resistir es morir

**Incendio mata a 23 en hospital psiquiátrico ruso.**

* * *

Viktor era raro. De eso Otabek estaba seguro. Y no es como si él juzgara por sus apariencias o porque tuviera ciertos… gustos, ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… era raro.

Otabek era bastante consciente de que el ruso otrora había sido un orgullo para su país, habiendo ganado cinco Grand Prix era bastante prestigio, pero a menudo se preguntaba qué se encontraba haciendo allí. Y por qué no había notado su presencia en el hospital antes de que Yuri llegara al hospital.

Hmm. Misterioso, en efecto.

Otabek se encontraba en el área de cafetería, observando los distintos comportamientos e interacciones entre doctor-paciente. Con un tenedor de plástico acercaba pequeñas porciones de stroganoff a su boca, masticaba con cuidado, y opinaba que los champiñones podrían estar mejor cocidos. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía observar a Viktor buscando un lugar en qué sentarse. Lucía fuera de lugar con su cabello gris y mirada nerviosa, Otabek paró de comer por un segundo antes de hacerle señas a Viktor de que se acercara a su mesa, la mirada del otro pareció iluminarse ante su muestra de amabilidad.

— ¿Tienes permitido salir de tu habitación sin alguien que te vigile? —no pretendía que sonara grosero, era simple curiosidad—. Digo, todos los pacientes con los que he tratado necesitan supervisión de al menos un guardia incluso para ir al baño. —tomó un sorbo de su soda de naranja, tratando de parecer casual. Viktor mientras tanto, le observaba con una expresión confusa,

— ¿En serio? A mí me permiten ir a muchos lugares… —su vista se mantuvo fija durante un par de segundos en el aire, como si quisiera analizar y separar las pequeñas partículas de oxígeno en el aire—. Supongo que es porque nadie en realidad me presta atención…

— ¿Nadie? —Otabek se inclinó un poco hacia Viktor, los pacientes iban y venían sin prestarles particular atención, la mayoría demasiado entrometidos en sus mundos para siquiera prestar atención al lugar en el que estaban. Sin contestar su pregunta, Viktor sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de franela una pequeña bolsita de korovka, la observaba con detenimiento y después de darle mil vueltas por fin la abría, con dos dedos observó una de las pequeñas gomitas e incluso le dio un mordisco pequeño. Una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios antes de regresar la gomita a la bolsa e intentar cerrarla. Otabek frunció el ceño—. ¿No te gustan?

—Sí, esta marca es mi favorita.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te las comes? —Viktor vio la bolsita de nuevo, y continuó dedicándole a Otabek aquella mirada confundida, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia y no entendiera la razón de la pregunta.

— ¿Porque me las regaló Yuri? —agitó un poco la bolsa, como asegurándose de que todas y cada una de las gomitas siguieran ahí, antes de regresarlas a su bolsillo.

— ¿Y eso no te agrada?

—Por el contrario, es porque me agrada demasiado que quiero mantenerlas conmigo por el más tiempo posible.

Un silencio se asentó a colonizar la atmósfera, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir puesto que no se conocían a nivel personal y el único verdadero enlace que tenían entre ellos era cierto chico rubio que para esas horas seguro estaría dormido.

— ¿Entonces le tienes afecto? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

Yuri despertó con el sonido chillón de su alarma y la suave patita de su gato dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza para que regresara al mundo de los vivos. Yuri bostezó un par de veces, y al corroborar que iba tardísimo al trabajo, se vistió y sirvió de comer a su gatita antes de salir apresurado de su pequeño departamento.

Se había quedado dormido estudiando acerca de los medicamentos que posiblemente le habían administrado a Viktor, y la mayoría del cuadro clínico encajaba. Mientras que no era demasiado peligroso el medicamento en sí, le preocupaba el hecho de que hubieran mentido en su archivo diciendo que consumía otro medicamento. Todo el caso de Viktor le causaba intriga, desde que lo ocultaran a él de los medios hasta que le ocultaran a su médico (interino) el medicamento con el que lo estaban tratando.

Podía sentir nudos formándose en su cuello por el estrés, soltaba suspiros mientras se ponía la bata en la sala de descanso, a esa hora casi nunca estaba nadie, y se le hacía raro que tampoco Beka estuviera. Ya se lo encontraría en el almuerzo, supuso.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Viktor y tocó un par de veces antes de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. El paciente se encontraba dibujando como era lo usual, pero esta vez lo hacía recostado desde su cama, mordiendo su labio en concentración y su ceño fruncido. Yuri se acercó un poco, tratando de hacerse notar. El de cabellos plateados le sonrió un momento antes de mostrarle su obra de arte. Eran gatitos. Varios. De diferentes colores y patrones en sus pelajes que maullaban y se recostaban unos sobre otros. Uno tenía un particular ceño fruncido y parecía tener un tupé en la frente mientras que otro restregaba su cabeza contra éste, su mirada cariñosa. Yuri le dedicó una mirada que mezclaba la incredulidad con las inevitables ganas de asesinar a alguien que a todos nos da en un momento dado.

— ¿En serio? —le preguntó—. ¿Así me ves? ¿Cómo un gatito gruñón? —Viktor asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

— ¡Exacto! Pero, a pesar de que hagas muchas caras feas, eres un gatito muy lindo y puedes llegar a ser muy tierno. Es sólo que tienes un exterior duro. Dentro tienes un corazón muy hermoso.

Yuri sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara. ¡¿Cómo podía ese idiota decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tanta facilidad?! Si no supiera que debía estar a altísimas temperaturas para que eso pasara, el joven interino juraría que humo salía de sus orejas tras semejante cosa.

— ¡No digas cosas como esas!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso arruino tu reputación de hombre? —Yuri podía jurar que detrás de aquella sonrisa inocentona, se escondía una burlesca que contenía un cinismo inimaginable.

— ¡Calla!

* * *

—Como sea. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí ayer? —Viktor asintió con la cabeza, se regresó a su cama y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Le entregó la hoja de papel en la que había estado trabajando hacía rato, doblada en un pequeño cuadrado. Yuri le iba a recordar que eso no era lo que le había pedido, pero observó a Viktor, que le hacía un pequeño gesto con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, luego, unía sus manos y las separaba como si tuviera un libro. Yuri deshizo con cuidado los dobleces del rugoso papel amarillento, y vio entre los pliegues un pequeño trozo de pastilla morada. Con su boca, le gesticuló un pequeño " _gracias_."

Guardó el trozo de papel en su bolsillo, se sentó en la silla que había cerca de la cama de Viktor y sacó su libreta y pluma con las que anotaba el progreso de su primera terapia.

—Comenzaremos en ese caso con la segunda sesión de nuestra terapia de desensibilización. —anunció, y por la forma en la que el comportamiento de Viktor se notaba mucho más nervioso, bien podría decirle que tiene sentencia de muerte dentro de una hora—. Por favor, siéntate Viktor.

Con reluctancia, el de cabellos plateados obedeció y se sentó al borde de su cama. Tomó varias respiraciones y se recostó. Podía hacerlo, Yuuri querría que lo superara. Yuri cree en él. Yuri lo está apoyando.

— ¿De qué hablaremos hoy? —preguntó, su voz seguía temblorosa, pero sentía que esta vez iría mejor que la anterior.

—Quiero que me cuentes los pequeños detalles. —siempre eran las cosas pequeñas del ser amado perdido las que dolían. Que si odiaba hacer los quehaceres, que si tenía una obsesión por el orden, que si se les quemaba un platillo en especial… ¡d-digo! ¡No es como si Yuri hubiera leído novelas rosas en las que los protagonistas se echaban a llorar cada vez que algo pequeño les recordaba a su ser amado! ¡¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?! ¡Sacadla, shuu!

—Bueno, ya dije que amaba el katsudon. Odiaba subir de peso, se ponía muy nervioso por eso. Uh… tenía un perro de una raza parecida a la mía —su vista se fijó en el vacío por un instante, como casi siempre parecía hacerlo cuando pensaba en Yuuri, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar a dos personas que hablaban al mismo tiempo dentro de la habitación. Quizás así era para él. Asintió un par de veces con su cabeza, acordando algo con las voces en su mente—. Él era un fanático mío, por eso adoptó un perro poodle y lo llamó Victor en honor a mí, me dijo que murió un par de días antes de una competencia y que fue por eso que tuvo un mal desempeño.

— ¿Entonces era débil emocionalmente? —a pesar de que Katsuki no era su paciente, Yuri se estaba esforzando en intentar analizarlo, puesto que su carácter podría haber tenido algo de influencia en la actual actitud de Viktor.

—Yo diría más bien que tenía baja autoestima. —cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la vista del médico (aunque no es como si le observara demasiado durante las terapias, de cualquier manera)—. Intenté trabajar esa parte con él, no fue fácil, pero logré hacer progreso después de mucho tiempo… —su mente pareció descarrilarse de nuevo, aunque Yuri no podía culparle, según lo que había investigado, el tiempo de dosis comparado al del día anterior debió ser poco antes de que él llegara a atenderle, por lo que no sólo debía estar anonado por las voces en su cabeza, sino aletargado por los muchísimos químicos que había en su cabeza.

— ¿Y después? —insistió, la pluma en su mano cliqueaba con insistencia en la libreta que tenía en la mano, en ella había algunas notas generales del perfil psicológico de Yuuri según lo que Viktor le estaba contando. El dedo índice del paciente sobre su rodilla comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos, al mismo ritmo que la pluma de Viktor. Podía ver un trozo de su mejilla hundirse mientras que su mirada continuaba siendo severa, por lo que pudo asumir con facilidad que estaba mordiendo el interior de esta. Por sus facciones, podía notar que se encontraba cerca de tener un ataque—. ¿Y después qué pasó, Viktor?

—Me prometió que nos casaríamos en cuanto ganara el Grand Prix. Eso pasó. —incluso su pecho comenzaba a subir de manera arrítmica, inhala, exhala, Viktor tú puedes hacer esto, no estás cerca de un ataque, hablar de Yuuri no es demasiado difícil, incluso si aún sientes que tu pecho se contrae al ver su sonrisa cada vez que cierras los párpados, incluso si se te corta la respiración cada que lo ves caer al suelo, falto de sangre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y confusión, incluso si… incluso si…

Incluso si Yuri te mira de manera tan expectante, esperanzada incluso. Aunque no deberías hacerte ilusiones. De seguro ni siquiera _batea para ese equipo._ Debería ser obvio que sólo está aquí porque es su trabajo, pero, ¿realmente un médico normal se tomaría tantas molestias por ti?, ¿te regalaría gomitas porque cree que luces demasiado falto de lustre?

No, para él Yuri no era un médico normal que sólo le hablaba porque necesitaba administrarle medicamentos. Se tomaba muchas molestias que no debería. Su mirada se encontraba carente de emociones, era un momento común para él, excepto que, ¿qué era esa humedad que tenía su rostro? ¿Era acaso que uno de los medicamentos tenía como efecto secundario la sudoración? De todas maneras no se lo habrían advertido, pero no era eso… con una de sus manos tanteó su rostro, buscando el origen de aquella extraña agua, la cual provenía de sus ojos. ¿Eran esas lágrimas? ¿Las que te salen cuando lloras? Pero era extraño, normalmente lloras cuando estás triste, y no se encontraba triste en ese momento, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso se debía a aquella extraña presión en su pecho y el nudo tan denso en su estómago? Por un momento sintió que dejaba de respirar, dejó de sentir, aquella sensación era parecida a cuando perdió a Yuuri, una completa oscuridad y un sentimiento de anestesiado. No… había algo, ya había sentido algo como esto…

Oh, cierto. Cuando creyó que su amor por Yuuri era unilateral.

Lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, él mismo se encontraba en un estado de shock, casi en trance.

Le tomó diecisiete minutos regresar a una relativa normalidad.

En esa sesión sólo tuvo dos recaídas, y una casi recaída. La primera y la tercera, en vez de ser causadas por el abrumador recuerdo de Yuuri Katsuki, fueron desatadas por los pensamientos constantes y confusos con Yuri Plisetski.

Aunque no podría decirle nada de eso.

* * *

— ¡Yuuuuuriiiiiiii~! —el joven ruso fue sacado de su estupor por un gritito femenino y apenas pudo formar un pensamiento coherente antes de sentir una colisión contra su espalda—. ¡Esperaba encontrarte aquí!

— ¿Qué haces aquí, anciana decrépita? —preguntó Yuri con una mezcla de cansancio e irritación, la cual no era demasiado inusual en él, pero de alguna manera sonaba extraño notarle tan fatigado.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Yo también voy a hacer mi trabajo de interino aquí. —se separó un par de decímetros, dándole a Yuri cierto espacio para respirar y molestarse con libertad.

Yuri parpadeó una, dos veces. A decir verdad, sí había olvidado por completo que Mila y Georgi vendrían a trabajar al mismo hospital que él. Con todo lo que había estado experimentando… dejó salir un quejido que fue amortiguado, puesto que hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ya, estaba harto de este mundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que le queda por vivir? ¿A qué te refieres con varias décadas, si tiene suerte? ¿No sería más bien tener suerte el morir en ese instante? Se preguntó por un momento si fingir que se había dormido en ese instante lograría librarle de tener que socializar con el mundo en general.

— ¿Eres una amiga de Yuri? —pero por supuesto que el universo y todo lo existente lo odia, pues no sólo tiene que socializar con alguien, sino que esas dos personas pueden provocarle serios dolores de cabeza si se lo proponen bien.

—Compañera de universidad. —corrigió Yuri desde su posición sobre la mesa. Casi podía escuchar desde ahí a Mila rodar sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva. Gusto en conocerle… —ladeó un poco la cabeza, aquel hombre le parecía familiar, muy familiar…

—Viktor Nikiforov.

Oh por supuesto. No sólo era el patinador más famoso de Rusia, sino el único tema de conversación de Yuri por el último par de días.

—Gusto en conocerle.

* * *

—He querido preguntarte, ¿a quién te asignaron? —Yuri después de un par de minutos y con sobornos en forma de pirozhki, aceptó enfrentar al mundo real. Su mirada se encontraba fija en Viktor, quien estaba de pie enfrente del lugar en donde ordenas en la cafetería, tratando de decidir cuál opción era la mejor. Ponía su mano en su barbilla intentando descifrar algo, observaba las diferentes ofertas en el lugar y hacía gesticulaciones con sus manos como si estuviera pesando dos cosas y sus palmas fueran los platillos de la balanza.

—Su nombre es Sara Crispino, tiene síndrome de asperger y la mandaron aquí porque se había vuelto demasiado violenta. —Mila se encogió de hombros—. Ha sido una persona bastante dulce conmigo, aunque sé que no debo fiarme demasiado, tú también sabes de eso, ¿no Yuri? —el rubio mantenía su vista en lo lejano, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Mila observó a su amigo y luego al objeto de su indivisible atención. Notó en la figura de ambos una indescriptible nostalgia que le ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta, había una conexión innegable, tanto así que ella se atrevería a afirmar que ambos eran almas gemelas.

Mila Babicheva sabía reconocer una tragedia cuando la tenía frente a sus ojos. Ella sólo rogaba que Yuri fuera capaz de controlar la pasión en vez de que ésta se apoderara de él por completo, impidiéndole que protegiera lo que de verdad le importa.

* * *

Yuri envió el trozo de pastilla con la única persona que podría ayudarle a identificar la sustancia sin denunciarle con ninguna autoridad: Georgi. (Obviamente pediría favores pequeños como ayudarle a comprar regalos para su novia en San Valentín y así, pero eran cosas de amigos, supone.)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yuri entra como de costumbre a la habitación de Viktor. Se sorprende cuando el guardia le mira de manera curiosa un par de segundos antes de permitirle el acceso con algo de duda aún presente en él.

Pero le sorprende aún más el encontrar a Viktor hecho un ovillo en su cama.

No era como si la imagen de Viktor recostado en su cama fuera extraño, puesto que casi siempre le ve ahí en la mañana, cuando apenas logra conciliar algo de sueño, pero normalmente lo encuentra despierto, dibujando o algo. No dormido, inmóvil.

Descarta la opción de suicidio de inmediato. Tienen guardias y cámaras por todo el maldito lugar, notarían algo como eso al instante y le avisarían a él.

Se acerca a la cama con pasos inseguros, anunciando en voz baja su presencia, sin embargo Viktor sigue sin reaccionar de cualquier manera ante sus estímulos auditivos. Toca su hombro, le zarandea un poco, y como último recurso usa el viejo truco de jalar la manta hasta el piso para que sintiera el frío de la habitación y deseara despertar.

Sintió sudor recorrer su espalda cuando notó un enorme cambio en la vestimenta de Viktor. Ahora, en vez de vestir sus usuales batas de franela azul pálido, era un orgulloso portador de una camisa de fuerza y unos pantalones de algodón blanco. Yuri parpadeó un par de veces mientras trataba de pensar qué pudo ocasionar aquel cambio. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que Viktor había tenido una recaída y le tuvieron que poner una camisa de fuerza así como tranquilizantes.

Sus ojos carecían de vida, su respiración era casi inexistente y el esfuerzo que ponía ante sus movimientos era nulo. Lo que sea que le hayan dado como anestésico debía ser algo fuerte.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Puedes oírme? —intentó zarandearle un poco de nuevo, obteniendo un pequeño quejido a modo de respuesta.

—Tengo sueño… —fue la débil declaración que salió de los labios de Viktor. Éstos se encontraban más secos y callosos que la última vez que le había visto. Yuri intentaba pensar, pero era difícil lograr tal hazaña cuando sientes que tu mente está al borde de la paranoia.

—E-entonces… du-… duerme… —esa era la respuesta lógica, ¿no es así? Si tienes sueño, debes dormir. ¿O era al revés?, ¿si duermes demasiado te da sueño?

—No puedo dormir… —su voz sale apenas en sus respiros, como si la mera acción de vivir le estuviera quitando energía, su batería apenas en reserva.

— ¿H-has intentando comer… algo? —bueno, hay ocasiones en las que el cerebro no nos permite dormir hasta que hayamos comido lo suficiente para que el estómago no se consuma a sí mismo. Después de todo, quemamos grasas incluso al dormir.

—No tengo apetito…

—Viktor, estás siendo necio, negando tu salud… —trató de ocultar lo temblorosa que estaba su voz, él debía ser el cuerdo de los dos, el que pudiera tener estabilidad, no podía tener un derrumbe así como así, por más que angustia se asentara en su pecho.

—No es así. Unos doctores malos vinieron hace poco… —su voz sonaba cada vez más distante, y Yuri sentía lágrimas quemándole los párpados con cada respiro que daba, le daba miedo que uno de esos fuera el último—. Me inyectaron algo… ¿t-triftazina? Ahh, no puedo recordar bien su nombre… pero no tengo apetito a pesar de que sé que llevo horas sin comer, no puedo dormir aunque sienta los párpados de plomo, y gracias a esta ropa no puedo moverme aún si tuviera la energía…

Yuri no puede seguir escuchando, todo esto es demasiado para él, y sin pedir perdón ni permiso, sale corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Y Yuri corre hasta llegar a su departamento, donde cierra la puerta de golpe, se recarga contra ella, y antes de que termine de deslizarse hasta el suelo, ya se derrumbó en llanto, lágrimas como cascadas y berridos feos que inundan la estancia. Su gato intenta animarle, lo logra a medias después de horas.

* * *

Explicaré la situación de Viktor el siguiente capítulo, el cual son los hechos desde el punto de vista de Viktor (qué le hicieron, por qué le pusieron camisa de fuerza.), así como un par de flashbacks e historia de fondo. Podéis saltaroslo si queréis.


	6. ¿Acaso eres tú?

Wooo, este capítulo es una mierda. Aunque es lo mejor que pude hacer con sólo tres horas de sueño. :'B ¡Celebremos las últimas horas que quedan en el mundo del cumpleaños de Yuri! Por fin es legal. C': No publicaré ningún especial hoy por cuestión de tiempo, pero intentaré hacer algo el fin de semana. Ya dependería.

Una confesión: Yuri es el personaje que más me cuesta trabajo, quiero mostrarlo como maduro, pero sin quitar la actitud "tsundere" que todos amamos de él.

Advertencias: lenguaje rudo, chantaje emocional. Más homofobia.

* * *

¿Era así cómo se sentía la depresión? ¿Perderse del tiempo, como si no fuera nada? Lo último que recordaba, era que en un pestañeo la luz le calaba los párpados y le hacía querer cerrarlos, y que en cuanto los volvió a abrir, sólo había oscuridad y la tenue luz lunar que le dejaba observar su habitación; sin embargo, él se encontraba bastante seguro de que no había dormido en lo absoluto, pues en vez de sentirse descansado como debería si hubiera dormido tanto, podía percibir cómo acrecentaba aquella sensación constante de aletargamiento. Ah, lo que daría por volver a tener un horario de sueño normal. O por poder volver el tiempo hace una semana.

Se sorprende a sí mismo por el drástico giro que han tomado sus pensamientos, pues hace no más de un mes, deseaba poder girar el tiempo, poder volver a pasarlo todo de nuevo junto a su amado Kobuta-chan, y ahora… ahora… ¿qué? Intentó rodar un poco en su cama, había luz, por lo tanto era de día, y ahí, sentado sobre la ventana, se encontraba Yuuri. Parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando la alucinación aún no desaparecía, intentó tallárselos débilmente. Negó con la cabeza y regresó a su posición anterior. De seguro era su esquizofrenia jugándole una nueva pasada de nuevo, incluso podía comenzar a escuchar aquellos susurros en su cabeza, ninguno teniendo sentido, todos haciéndole pensar que estaba loco (y tal vez los demás pacientes tuvieran razón).

—Tonterías, Kobuta-chan está… —no pudo completar la frase, aunque había logrado aceptar esa realidad gracias a todo el apoyo que Yuri le había brindado, seguía sin poder superarlo del todo. Soltó un bufido e intentó hacerse bolita.

— _¿Huh? Oh, veo que estás despierto. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Viktor._ —sintió que se le congelaba la sangre y ahora estaba más despierto que nunca, a pesar de que la medicina corría por sus venas. Aquella voz y su ligera risa tenían ahora un efecto diferente en él, en vez de causarle ternura, le causaba pavor, porque siempre significaba alucinaciones, más medicinas, más aletargamiento, nunca poder salir de ese círculo vicioso. Sabía que apenas llevaban dos meses y medio de lo sucedido y que no debería esperar el recuperarse tan pronto, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa sensación que le daba cuando pensaba en él, quería borrarla. ¿Por qué la medicina podía borrar recuerdos de su infancia y días recientes pero no todo el tiempo que pasó con él? ¿Era acaso que necesitaba una dosis más fuerte? Sus manos temblaban sobre su débil agarre en las sábanas, sólo tenía que comenzar a gritar y entrarían los enfermeros, los mismos de la noche anterior, sí, tan sólo necesitaba… —. _¿Me estás ignorando? Te dije que jamás dejaras de observarme._

Su voz seguía siendo firme, era la misma voz comandante de los últimos días. No podía quedarse así demasiado tiempo. Su cuerpo entero se relajó por el shock mientras que sus emociones entraban a un estado peligrosamente similar al vegetativo. Tentativamente, se giró un poco, y por encima de su hombro logró verlo. Su gesto tenía decisión, su ceño fruncido.

— _¿Ko-… buta-chan…?_ —preguntó débilmente, su voz y sus esperanzas casi agotadas después de tanto gritar, tan cansadas de tantas decepciones y de siempre ser suprimidas con la realidad. Yuuri, mientras tanto, le regaló aquella sonrisa gentil a la que estaba acostumbrado.

— _Aquí estoy._ —dijo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, aunque a diferencia de Yuri y de las pocas personas que habían entrado a su habitación, su peso no dejó huella sobre el colchón. A pesar de que no debió siquiera aguantar la respiración, soltó un suspiro. Sabía que no era realidad, y seguía esperando.

— _¿Acaso eres el espíritu de Kobuta-chan que viene a decirme que debo superarte o una mierda por el estilo?_ —preguntó con ironía y sorna, pudo sentir en el silencio que se asentó, la sorpresa de su expareja ante su uso tan crudo del lenguaje, aunque para este punto, no le importaba, pues al fin y al cabo, este Yuuri no era _su Yuuri_ , no era real.

— _Viktor…_ —vio una mano posicionarse en su mejilla, debería ser una caricia reconfortante, en vez, sólo sintió una friísima brisa acariciarle los pómulos. De seguro se coló por la ventana. La cerraría en cuanto pudiera. Levantó su mirada a la de Yuuri, sus ojos seguían siendo gentiles. Quiso sonreír ante este descubrimiento, mas sólo pudo hacer una mueca horrible—. _No dejes que ellos se lleven todo de ti._

Y sin previo aviso, se desvaneció en el aire. Ya sabía él que era una alucinación.

Se giró de vuelta y volvió a sus intentos de dormitar.

* * *

 _Ah, los enfermeros habían llegado, pero aún no era la hora de que tomara el medicamento, ¿para qué habían venido? Rodó en su cama con pereza, seguía siendo de noche, su última dosis había sido apenas tres horas, y el doctor que recetó su medicamento le había dicho que cada dosis era en un lapso de tiempo de ocho, y ese lapso se debía respetar más en él por tener algunas complicaciones de salud._

— _¿Hola? —intentó, quizás si reconocía su presencia le dirían qué querían y le dejarían volver a dormir. Ese era uno de los pocos días que sentía que podía dormir bien y quería aprovecharlo._

— _Es hora de tu dosis de medicina. —anunció uno de ellos, no podía ver sus facciones pero podía sentir por la forma en la que la piel se le erizaba que eran maliciosas._

— _¿Ahora? Pero si la tomé hace poco, todavía quedan 5 horas… —su rostro tenía su usual expresión confusa, era sólo que esa maldita medicina mantenía una nube constante en su mente. ¿Para qué la necesitaba, de todas formas? Las voces eran mucho más soportables si podía comprender lo que entendían. Al menos podría debatir a todo lo que decían._

 _Ahora sólo las peores eran las que tenían más dominio._

— _¿Y crees que nos importa? Vinimos a administrarte tu medicamento, y no nos iremos de aquí así tengamos que metértelo por el culo. —sus compañeros se rieron de una broma que él seguía sin comprender—. Aunque supongo que eso te gustaría, ¿eh, príncipe maricón? De seguro te gustaría que alguien te metiera una verga por el culo y te cogiera como el puto maricón que eres._

— _¿E-eh? —hablaban demasiado rápido, no podía comprender todo lo que decían. Su mente seguía confusa de la dosis anterior. ¿Qué horas eran? ¿Cuánto faltaría para que Yuri llegara? De seguro él sabría qué hacer, cómo lidiar con aquellas personas molestas, que decían cosas que no comprendía del todo._

— _¡Ah! —el enfermero al frente pareció de repente tener una genial idea—. ¿O es acaso que te estás reservando para alguien más?_

— _¿Alguien… más? —el enfermero asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba una pequeña risa cargada de diversión, pero esa risa le daba aún más calosfríos a Viktor…_

— _Ya sabes… ¿un cierto interino?, ¿cabello rubio, ojos verdes, rostro de muñeca? Ah, incluso yo mismo, si no supiera que es hombre, me lo querría tirar._

— _¿Yuri? ¿Quieres… tirar a… Yuri? —parpadeó un par de veces, obligando al sueño a irse de ahí, shuu, no te necesitamos aquí._

— _Sí, tu pequeño amiguito. —un enfermero desde atrás pareció sugerirle algo. Su rostro pareció oscurecerse, divertido ante la idea—. Mira, si no te tomas la medicina como niño bueno, le diremos al jefe de las miraditas que le has lanzado, ¿sabes lo que podrían hacerle? Despedirlo y no darle una carta de recomendación para ningún lado. Se quedaría en la calle… —sus palabras pasaban por su cabeza, burlescas, crueles._

— _¡¿E-eh?! —sus ojos se llenaron de pánico, su pecho se contrajo, él no podría hacerle algo como eso a Yuri, lo destrozaría, se notaba que le gustaba mucho la psicología, sin embargo, no podía ponerse en riesgo de esa manera. Su respiración se agitó, sus manos temblaban. No podía con esto…_

 _No, no debes tener un ataque, le prometiste a Yuri que te esforzarías, por ti, por él…_

— _Chicos, traigan la camisa de fuerza. —como su hubieran esperado por esa orden toda su vida, los otros dos enfermeros que habían venido con él tomaron una camisa que se encontraba en la misma silla que Yuri se sentaba durante sus terapias. Habían estado progresando tanto… y ahora era momento de retroceder._

 _No puede recordar mucho después de eso. Intentó gritar, pero pusieron un objeto en su boca que amortiguaba todos los sonidos. Después intentó golpear, deshacerse de aquellas personas. Pero dos tomaron sus brazos, los inmovilizaron y le pusieron esa odiosa prenda._

 _Oh, de nuevo el sentimiento de impotencia de aquella vez. Resonaba en su ser al tiempo que una pequeña aguja era insertada en su brazo._

* * *

Un ojo perezoso le dio la bienvenida a la realidad, Yuri se encontraba sentado en su silla usual mientras hacía anotaciones y tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y…

—Despertaste. —se puso de pie y caminó hasta Viktor, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par ahora. Su mirada no defraudaba sus emociones, dominando la expresión suprema del autocontrol. Cuando intentó posar su mano sobre la frente de Viktor, éste se hizo un poco para atrás. No. No podía permitirle acercarse más. No podía arriesgarlo. Yuri dio un suspiro, pero pareció comprender su deseo de no tener contacto físico, puesto que regresó a su lugar en su silla—. Escucha… —comenzó pero se detuvo de inmediato, su falta de palabras era más que obvia. Hacía gesticulaciones para intentar expresarse, pero el lenguaje de señas parecía también fallarle aquí. Viktor decidió tomarle la palabra.

—Por favor, déjame solo.

* * *

— ¿Sucede algo, Yuri? —el joven ruso levantó su rostro desde su posición entre sus manos, Otabek, como siempre, lucía tan genial, manteniendo la compostura mientras él era un manojo de nervios y emociones que le aterraban por lo rápido que crecían. Soltó un suspiro mientras trató de dar una pequeña sonrisa. No le salió.

—Nada, es sólo… problemas con pacientes, ya sabes. —se encogió de hombros. Otabek pareció ver algo, puesto que soltó un bufido y arrastró a Yuri afuera.

—Acompáñame afuera, será un momento.

* * *

—No tenía idea de que fumaras, Beka. —ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital. Yuri tenía entre sus manos una bolsa de papel con un pirozhki. Habían pasado por el restaurante para comprar algo de almorzar y de paso lograr calmar a Yuri. El chico le dio un pequeño mordisco, deleitándose con lo crujiente de la corteza y el suave relleno de carne. Otabek se encogió de hombros ante lo que dijo su amigo.

—Entonces imagino que se te irá el alma cuando te diga que tengo una moto y solía ser DJ en mis días universitarios. —Yuri intentó suprimir una risa para no escupir nada de comida. ¿Era en serio?—. En realidad, jamás me has visto fumando porque la institución no permite fumar. —le dio una calada al pequeño cigarrillo que tenía entre sus manos, dejando que el humo saliera lentamente y le diera una sensación de quemazón por todo su sistema respiratorio.

— ¿Es porque hay pacientes que podrían morir por ello? —realmente no conocía algún medicamento que reaccionara de tal manera ante el humo de tabaco, aunque no se podía estar del todo seguro.

—No. Es porque ha habido incendios en otros hospitales, y han tomado medidas preventivas. —Yuri arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ha habido incendios? —tal vez debería ver las noticias de vez en cuando, como Otabek ya le había dicho que lo hiciera. Y a pesar de que la mirada de Beka no contenía del todo molestia, Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando se posó sobre él. Agh, no era su culpa, ¿okey? Él ha estado… con otras cosas en la cabeza que no son incendios o… noticias locales, en lo que a eso se refiere—. Okey okey, geeze, incluso para ser tú, estás muy alterado.

—Creo que debería ser yo el que diga eso, ¿no? Has estado demasiado metido en el caso de Viktor, ha afectado bastante tu comportamiento. —su vista se fijó en algún punto entre los locales frente de él. La brisa soplaba un poco, era fría por ser de Rusia y le helaba hasta el alma, Otabek se mantenía tan estoico como siempre, mientras daba otra calada de su cigarrillo, y Yuri pensaba que él era suertudo, pues lo único que le quemaba el pecho en ese momento era el humo de tabaco, tan dañino para la salud pero que por lo menos no se encontraba en tu mente todo el tiempo.

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, rojos por casi no dormir la noche anterior y observando a una mosca que revoloteaba cerca de la ventana. Yuri se encontraba de nuevo sentado en la silla, no habían tenido mucho contacto más allá de un par de _buenos días_ y de, quizás, algún _te veré mañana_. Le dolía a Viktor el distanciarse de esa manera de Yuri, pero era por su propio bien, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo cuando la angustia amenazaba con sucumbir y disculparse con el joven interino, rogándole que le perdonara por ser tan tonto.

Yuri parecía estarse culpando también, quizás le dio la impresión de que estaba sentido de él por haber huido de aquella manera el primer día. Se disculparía también por eso, pero no quería arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara. Así que por el momento, dejar las cosas como estaban era lo mejor.

Soltó un suspiro, le dolía el estómago, sabía que tenía hambre, pues apenas y probaba bocado de la comida que Yuri le traía, sin embargo, cuando ésta aparecía frente a él, todo el apetito que tenía, caía y se desvanecía, como si nunca hubiera existido. Se sentía tan débil…

Tomaba agua porque era sinsabor y porque sabía que sin ella sí moriría al par de días. Pero no podía hacer más por sí mismo que esperar a que aquella maldita medicina dejara de surtirle efecto. Porque estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de aquella endemoniada inyección de sobredosis.

Ya llevaba casi dos semanas en ese estado de depresión, poco más de un mes bajo el cuidado de Yuri. Se giró y alcanzó a divisar su cuaderno de dibujo encima de un mueble. Iría por él. Pero en verdad que apenas tenía fuerzas para vivir.

Menos tendría fuerzas para pasatiempos o sentir en general.

* * *

En un ataque de algo, decide intentar levantarse de su cama. Se ha sentido un poco más fuerte el último par de días puesto que sí ha comido más de lo que Yuri le traía. Así que cuando puso sus pies en el suelo e intentó apoyarse en ellos, éstos no se colapsaron bajo él ni temblaron tanto como él esperaba que lo hicieran. La sensación del frío azulejo debajo de las plantas de sus pies era gratificante, así que aprovechó este momento para mover sus deditos y sonreír al ver que ya no se encontraba tan inválido.

Con pasos tambaleantes y un tanto inseguros, Viktor caminó hacia la mesita de noche que había cerca de su cama, que si bien no era un viaje demasiado largo ni tan merecedor de mérito, era hacia donde quería ir en ese momento. Por fin libre desde la semana pasada de la camisa de fuerza, estiró su brazo para agarrar la manija del cajón y, después de esculcar un poco, sacó con manos un tanto temblorosas aquella bolsita de plástico que mantenía casi todos sus contenidos. Tomó una gomita de la bolsa de korovka y sintió el dulce convertirse en ácido casi de inmediato. Cómo extrañaba ese sabor. Tomó otra, y otra, y otra más. Así hasta que se acabó la pequeña bolsita.

Quizás si le pedía disculpas por cerrarse a él le regalaría otra bolsa de gomitas.

* * *

— _¡Tienes que confiar en mí! —Viktor observaba confundido la escena, ¿qué se encontraba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso ese era…?— ¡Digo que si voy a ser tu pareja, lo más importante es confiar el uno en el otro!_

 _Sí, lo era._

 _Yuuri gritaba frenético, mientras algunas lágrimas mitad de rabia mitad de tristeza rodaban por sus mejillas, algunas acumulándose en sus lentes. Hacía algunos gestos con las manos, y desde el otro lado de la habitación, Viktor daba un enorme suspiro. Se encontraba muy cansado ya, entrenar para el Grand Prix era agotador, ¿sabes? Y más aún cuando tu discípulo tiene poca autoestima. Aunque en ese momento el autoestima no parecía ser el problema._

— _Ya te dije que no es nada, Kobuta-chan. —intentó asegurarle mientras buscaba una manera de lograr zafarse de esta. Hasta el momento no había muchas rutas que pudiera seguir. Y mientras miraba alrededor, su pequeña sonrisa decaía. El rostro de Yuuri mostraba más frustración ante el cambio de emociones de su prometido._

— _¡Esto es de lo que estoy hablando! —dijo apuntando a su rostro, las lágrimas en su rostro se veían tan feas, te prometiste que sólo lo harías sonreír, Viktor…—. ¡Es bastante obvio que tienes un problema y no quieres siquiera reconocerlo en frente de mí!_

 _La discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido de un portazo, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber escuchado a nadie entrar, y en la casa sólo estaban ellos dos y…_

 _¡Makkachin!_

 _Ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación de inmediato, pues no pasaron ni cinco segundos y tenían sus chaquetas puestas, celulares en la mano y con una meta en común. Encontrar al poodle donde fuera que se hubiera ido. Ah, ¿cómo podían ser ambos tan descuidados, dejando la puerta abierta?_

 _Ah, Viktor, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado ese día, dejando que Yuuri se fuera por aquella calle?_

 _Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, pues te encuentras reviviendo tu peor pesadilla, en la esquina con aquel callejón, Yuuri corriendo por encontrar al perro que le recordaba tanto de su propio Vicchan que no supo cuidar en vida, desesperado, angustiado también por el sentimiento de traición que le daba el pensar que no confías en él y que le da un vuelvo en el pecho. Detiene a un extraño para preguntarle si ha visto un perro, es un poodle señor, enorme, pelo chocolate… ¿q-qué tiene en su mano? ¿Y por qué le está apuntando?_

 _Se escucha el primer disparo y el Viktor que vive ahí apenas está llegando, a tiempo para ver caer al chico asiático, sus ojos sorprendidos, pero cuando se encuentran con los de Viktor, al instante se llenan de perdón, diciéndole 'esto no fue tu culpa', antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a escupir sangre por la hemorragia interna que de seguro tiene y que es demasiado tarde para tratar, ¿por qué tuvo que dispararle en el pulmón? ¿Por qué no pudo ser en un lugar menos vital?_

 _Ah, y al final jamás encontraron a Makkachin. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y notó que a pesar de que ya era de día, Yuri aún no llegaba a su sesión, así que decidió hacer lo que normalmente hacía cuando se encontraba aburrido. Caminó hasta la mesita de noche y del cajón sacó su bloc de dibujo en conjunto con el pequeño lápiz con el que bosqueja. Su agarre seguía siendo débil, pero esperaba que eso no le afectara demasiado. Se encaminó hasta su cama y abrió el bloc desde la última página que había usado. Era una de Yuri con su gatito. Se alegraba de tener dotes para el dibujo, así podía apreciarle incluso cuando no estaba. Pasó su famélica mano por encima de los trazos de carboncillo, pensando en qué podría darle para hacer las paces. ¿Quizás un dibujo de gatos le haría feliz?

Convencido de su idea, afirmó lo más que pudo el lápiz en el agarre al que estaba acostumbrado, y trazó… frunció el ceño, e intentó de nuevo. Las curvas… no estaban saliendo. Negó con la cabeza, es sólo que… por alguna razón, su mano temblaba demasiado. Decidió intentar esta vez con escritura, cirílico primero… no podía. ¿Por qué su mano temblaba tanto? ¿Acaso era normal? No, no lo creía. ¿Quizás había sido por culpa de la medicina? Debía ser, todo fue culpa del estado de ayuna al que le había obligado esa sobredosis.

En medio de sus conclusiones, lanzó el bloc de dibujo contra la pared al tiempo que se hacía un ovillo en su cama, tapando sus oídos con sus manos como cuando tenía un ataque. Mientras se deslizaba por la pared, algunas hojas caían del bloc de dibujo, algunas de Yuri, otras de Yuuri, y todas con un significado especial para él.

" _No dejes que ellos se lleven todo de ti."_

* * *

El caso de Viktor lo basé en este: inside-a-russian-mental-hospital/ ("inside a Russian mental hospital") [inglés] el párrafo de hasta abajo, y dice:

 _Valeria Novodvorskaya_

 _"The Catcher in the lie"_

 _2008_

 _"Tres veces al día me daban triftazina (trifluoperazina) lo que me llevó rápidamente a un shock neuroléptico. ¿Por qué las tomaba? Si te niegas a tomarte las pastillas eres víctima de inyecciones. Si te resistes eso significa que serás inmobilizada, amarrada y desvestida por enfermeros. Después de tal experimento, me di cuenta de que si sucedía algo parecido de nuevo no viviría. La triftazina desencadenaría una fuerte depresión, una pérdida todal del apetito, no comí por tres semanas. Siempre tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. No podía recostarme, sentarme, ponerme de pie, caminar /.../ No podía leer ni escribir. Mi letra ha cambiado al punto de que no la puedo reconocer, las letras simplemente no querían salir. Habían lapsos de memoria perdida. Me distraía de alguna manera, me hacía compañera de los "lurias" durante la terapia ocupacional, pero no pude sentarme por un largo tiempo." (En un tratamiento por psiquiatras en 1986)_


	7. Un poco de fe ciega

Woof, tuve un pequeño bloqueo y pensé que esto no saldría hasta mañana. Espero que no se vea tan malo como a mí me parece. Hay un par de escenas que me parecen sosas, pero necesarias. (Bueno, la de la iglesia sí es superflua, pero bueh.) La fórmula que le manda Georgi a Yuri es la fórmula química de la trifluoperazina (Carbono, Hidrógeno, Flúor, Nitrógeno y Azufre. Imaginen que los números están pequeños y están abajo de las letras, pero es que ni Ao3 ni Wattpad me permiten copiar los subíndices desde Word.)

* * *

Yuri sostenía su teléfono celular entre manos, un mensaje de texto iluminaba la pantalla y el emitente era Georgi. " _Yuri, ya investigué lo que me pediste. Perdona por tardar tanto, aún estoy tratando de arreglar algunos asuntos. Como sea, la composición química es C_ _21_ _H_ _24_ _F_ _3_ _N_ _3_ _S. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Sabes que sólo los puedes ordenar si tienes licencia farmacéutica en Reino Unido o en los Estados Unidos. Por favor dime que no estás metido en nada ilegal…_ "

* * *

Yuri soltó un suspiro, se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Viktor. Tendría que entrar en cualquier minuto a partir de ahora. No sabía con qué clase de humor se encontraría hoy. Había estado distante durante bastante tiempo, y no podía idearse del todo una razón tras de ello. ¿Quizás debería disculparse por haber reaccionado de tal manera ante su estado depresivo? Realmente debió haber actuado mejor, si quería ser un buen doctor, no debería actuar de tal manera. Alzó la mano para jalar de la manija y la volvió a bajar, se sintió aprenso, no quería alterar a Viktor más de lo que estaba. ¿Y si decía algo incorrecto y desataba algo peor que un ataque de estrés postraumático? ¿Qué tal si se volvía violento y se hacía daño en el proceso? ¿No debería ir visualizando los posibles escenarios para poder visualizar las posibles soluciones?

Soltó otro suspiro, ya llevaba cinco minutos sólo respirando frente a la puerta, debes ser más asertivo Yuri. Puedes pensar en las posibles soluciones mientras tratas con él.

Y es con este pensamiento en mente que por fin se decide en tirar de la manija, entrando con cautela a la habitación de su paciente, cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, no supo para qué, sólo sintió a sus músculos relajarse un poco, podía hacer esto, ha tratado con Viktor ya suficiente tiempo para saber que podía con este caso, sólo tenía que irse con cuidado… sí, vamos… Beka tenía razón, en ocasiones parecía él el paciente.

Viktor se encontraba sentado en su cama, no se encontraba dibujando como antes lo haría, lo cual de entrada no era del todo extraño puesto que durante las últimas semanas no parecía tener ganas de mucho, pero se encontraba con la cabeza entre las rodillas, las manos en los oídos, y lucía tan quieto, como si estuviera en shock. Lucía igual de alterado como cada vez que tenía un ataque o como él cuando salía del estupor de sus ataques de parálisis del sueño.

— ¿Viktor? —le preguntó con suavidad, no fuera que lo asustara como le había sucedido otra vez e intentara apuñalarle con un lápiz, el paciente no se movió de su posición—. ¿Te sucede algo? —en cuanto lo dijo, una voz dentro de su cabeza le recalcó que eso sonó estúpido, se encuentra dentro de un hospital mental con múltiples patologías y medicamentos extremadamente fuertes, ¿cómo esperas que se encuentre?

—Nada. —respondió, cortante. Sin embargo, seguía en esa posición. Yuri observó sus ojos, los cuales parecían mantenerse fijos en el borde del colchón. Se retiró un par de centímetros y trató de apreciar mejor la escena. Caminó por el borde de la cama y logró visualizar el bloc de dibujo de Viktor en el suelo, algunas hojas sueltas producto del impacto que recibió al posiblemente ser lanzado contra la pared.

Caminó hasta el cuaderno y lo recogió con cuidado. Observó uno a uno los bosquejos. Los primeros eran de Yuuri, como era de esperarse. Su figura grácil patinando sobre el hielo, recibiendo vítores por parte de un público amante (y de alguna manera, Yuri sintió envidia de que aquel tipo que ni siquiera conocía, tuviera la atención de alguien como Viktor, aunque sería demasiado soberbio poder reconfortarse en la mirada alegre que le dedicó cada vez que le dio un cumplido, o aquella vez que le regaló gomitas). Intentó imaginarlo, bajo las descripciones de Viktor, era bastante propenso a sufrir ataques de pánico y era algo llorón. Según los dibujos en ropas normales que tenía, pudo apreciar que usaba lentes y tenía unas mejillas algo redondas, vestía una bufanda y una chaqueta gruesa, por lo que supuso que el dibujo databa de invierno. Probablemente fue durante el Grand Prix, había pasado en invierno, ¿cierto? Viktor le había agregado un sonrojo, lo cual hacía lucir lindo, de alguna manera. Humo salía de su boca, probablemente producto del choque de temperaturas durante el invierno, y parecía estar comiendo algo.

Viktor seguía en la cama, en la misma posición. Yuri pasó de hoja.

Otro par más de dibujos fueron de Yuuri, hasta que uno fue de él. Abrió los ojos un poco más, él sólo tenía conocimientos del dibujo de él con su gato. Pero al parecer estaba mal informado acerca de la galería en su honor.

Varias parecían ser Yuri durante algunas de las terapias que tuvieron, otras eran Yuri relajándose sin bata, riendo a algo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se sostenía el estómago de lo divertido que se sentía. Al girar más la vuelta, se encontró una de él cuando le regaló la bolsa de gomitas, tenía puesta una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había visto entre todos los dibujos y la expresión que había en su rostro le hizo sentirse avergonzado. Al pie del dibujo se encontraban algunas notas.

Puso sus dedos sobre los caracteres en cirílico y leyó para sí. "martilleo del corazón, demasiado calor, sonrojos, demasiada medicina de seguro." Será mejor continuar.

La siguiente era de él platicando con Beka. De seguro ambos dibujos eran del mismo día. Era Yuri jugando con Otabek después de que fingió enojarse con él, el primer día que intentó la terapia de desensibilización con Viktor. Ambos lucían relajados, bromeando uno con el otro mientras se daban empujones amistosos. Este dibujo, al igual que el anterior, tenía anotaciones al pie. "nudo en el estómago, sensación de quemazón en todo el cuerpo, furia inexplicable ante su felicidad."

Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido en ese momento y su boca se volvía de lija, eso sonaba…

El siguiente dibujo… no era precisamente un dibujo. Bueno, podía ver por el espacio que había entre uno y otro en la pasta que había un par de dibujos perdidos, quizás eran los que aún se encontraban en el suelo.

En la hoja de papel amarillento, era un círculo malformado. Tenía curvas que se salían de control por todos lados y parecía estar desproporcionada. Observó las pequeñas letras del pie y logró distinguir que, al igual que el dibujo, eran bastante diferentes a las anteriores. Mientras que las letras al principio eran elegantes y exactas al punto de parecer taquigráficas, estas se encontraban deformes como el círculo, apenas podía reconocer la mitad de los caracteres.

Ah, así que esto había alterado a Viktor.

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿Hmm? —el mayor levantó un poco la vista, sus ojos, a pesar de encontrarse vacíos, parecían perforar y desnudar el alma de Yuri. El otro intentó no dejarse intimidar ante esto.

—Necesito que me digas quién exactamente te hizo esto. —Viktor pareció considerar la pregunta por un momento, pero los recuerdos, en su estado y bajo sus circunstancias, nunca parecían fluir de manera adecuada.

—No podría decirte con exactitud. Estaba oscuro, eran tres de ellos. Uno era en especial intimidante, aunque no pude distinguir su rostro.

— ¿Qué te hicieron con exactitud? —necesitaba saber todos los detalles que fuera capaz de recabar si quería al menos, intentar hablar con Yakov acerca del tema.

—Entraron, dijeron cosas muy raras. Algo sobre que me gustaría que me metieran la medicina por el culo. Aunque es raro, no sería posible, puesto que el medicamento que yo tomo, hasta donde sé, no viene en forma de supositorio. —se encogió de hombros, hablando de traumas recientes como si fuera hablar de las noticias del clima—. También… dijeron cosas de ti. —desvió la vista, lucía algo avergonzado, y a pesar de que en realidad no le importaba lo que unos enfermeros tuvieran que decir de él, debía hacerlo para averiguar qué es lo que lo había puesto de tal manera durante las últimas tres semanas, se encontraba bastante seguro de que el medicamento no había sido el único factor involucrado.

— ¿Qué dijeron de mí? —observó alrededor de la habitación, los pocos objetos que se encontraban antes en la mesita de noche de Viktor ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Lo único encima era una envoltura de Korovka.

—Cosas raras… dijeron que eras muy lindo, como una muñeca. —nada que no le dijeran cada tanto—. También dijeron que… ellos querrían tirar contigo… —desvió la vista, avergonzado, quería darle a entender a Yuri que, a pesar de su condición como persona homosexual, no tenía deseos de tener relaciones con él, puesto que, además de espantarle, le haría repudiarle. ¿Quién querría a alguien como él, que ama a personas de su mismo sexo y en su juventud lucía como una mujer? ( _Prodigio. Monstruo. Abominación. Fenómeno. Sodomita._ ) ¿Quién querría ahora a Viktor Nikiforov, que perdió a la única persona como él que le tenía afecto a pesar de todas sus rarezas?—. También dijeron que… si no me tomaba el medicamento, le dirían a Yakov acerca de las "miradas" que te doy y que podrían despedirte y perderías tu trabajo, no quiero que eso pase.

Yuri se quedó sin palabras. No sólo por la información que le acaban de dar, sino por la enorme preocupación que debió sentir Viktor cuando le pusieron en tal situación los enfermeros. Por un momento, pudo sentir la misma angustia que Viktor, y se preguntó cómo pudo resistirlo.

— ¿Qué más hicieron?

—Me amarraron y me inyectaron la triftazina. —seguía sin lucir del todo afectado ante lo que le habían hecho, aunque Yuri podía ver incomodidad en sus ojos, y decidió dejar de presionarle.

—Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto.

* * *

Yuri, en cuanto tuvo un momento de descanso, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Yakov. No había ido demasiado a aquel lugar desde que comenzó, pero era porque no tenía demasiadas razones para hacerlo, pero ahora, con el caso de Viktor, al parecer tendría de sobra.

Tocó un par de veces en la puerta hasta que recibió un afirmativo por parte del hombre dentro de la habitación. Entró con aparente displicencia y antes de que el doctor a cargo pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, le encaró con una mirada molesta y su furia apenas a raya.

—Quiero denunciar negligencia médica en el caso de Viktor Nikiforov. —no hubo temblores en su voz puesto que lo dijo en un solo respiro. Yakov, quien parecía estar firmando unos documentos, se detuvo en seco, su mano aún alzando el bolígrafo. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada a Yuri y retiraba su mano derecha de los documentos con los que estaba trabajando. La expresión dubitativa no se le veía demasiado bien y cada segundo en silencio que pasaba le hacía sentir que, tal vez, después de todo, había sido mala idea ir ahí.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —su tono era cauteloso, sus manos se encontraban entrelazados sobre el escritorio y sus ojos parecían estar analizando a Yuri, esperando que se explicara más a fondo que, con lo que parecía ser, una acusación infundada.

Yuri, reordenando sus pensamientos, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y preparó el orden en el que diría las cosas, al fin y al cabo, no se puede ir al campo de batalla sólo con un caballo de palo.

—Hace tres semanas, que llegué en la mañana para comenzar a atender a Viktor como lo había estado haciendo, lo encontré en su cama, con una camisa de fuerza y fuertemente sedado. —bueno, hay que comenzar con lo más relevante, supuso.

Yakov arqueó una ceja, claramente incrédulo ante el débil argumento que expuso el joven interino.

—El día del que tú me mencionas recibí una notificación de uno de los enfermeros diciendo que Viktor había tenido un ataque a mitad de la noche, el reporte dice que cuando intentaron ayudarlo él y otros dos enfermeros, el paciente se volvió violento con ellos e incluso amenazó con matarles. —el rostro de Yakov se notaba bastante molesto, y bajo circunstancias normales, Yuri se sentiría intimidado y tendría ganas de retirar su acuse, pero esas no eran situaciones normales, Yuri confiaba en Viktor, sabía que él no se había vuelto violento de la nada, habían estado trabajando durante un par de semanas y habían tenido bastante progreso—. Tuvieron que recurrir a darle una alta dosis de Diazepam para poder mantenerlo bajo control.

—Viktor no se pudo volver violento de la nada, yo he tenido terapias con él, le he observado progresar. —hablaba con los puños blancos de la fuerza que aplicaba al cerrarlos, éstos mismo sobre el escritorio del doctor en jefe, sabía que si era demasiado imprudente podría costarle su licencia como psicólogo, pero si no era lo suficientemente firme ante un hombre como Yakov, ¿entonces cómo podría ayudar a Viktor?

—Mira, Plisetski, sabes que estamos en una institución mental, una de alta seguridad, lo cual quiere decir que los pacientes aquí son demasiado volátiles incluso para llevarlos a una institución normal. Aquí tratamos con criminales. —Yuri sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas de la ira, ¡Viktor no era ningún criminal! Era una persona bastante amigable, sí, tenía ataques de vez en cuando, pero en ninguno de ellos se volvía violento en contra de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Quería decirlo, oh, cómo quería, pero no hallaba la manera. Si Yakov hacía caso omiso de sus demás puntos en el reporte como acababa de hacerlo, entonces no tenía oportunidad alguna de lograr nada—. ¿O acaso me estás diciendo que tienes pruebas más concisas?

Pensó por un momento en mencionar la inexactitud entre los medicamentos que mencionaban en su ficha de paciente y los que en realidad le daban, pero consideró los diferentes riesgos (meter a Georgi en problemas, que Yakov lo investigue más a fondo, que le quiten el caso) y desistió.

—No señor.

* * *

Con un sonoro suspiro, cerró el casillero con fuerza. Se masajeó las sienes esperando poder mitigar la ligera migraña que le estaba dando de tan sólo pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Genial, su queja había sido descartada por su jefe por supuesta falta de pruebas. ¿Acaso no era genial esa sensación de impotencia? Fan-putás-tica, si se lo preguntas. Soltó un par más de quejidos e intentó tomar sus cosas para, esperaba, poder ir a casa.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Yuri? —soltó un quejido más alto al ver que quien lo había atrapado en ese estado había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Mila, y para más inri, ésta le observaba con el tipo de preocupación genuina que le hace sentir mal el portarse tan grosero con ella todo el tiempo—. Luces listo para morir. —comentó.

—Ugh. Jamás habías dicho nada más acercado a la realidad, vieja bruja. —puso uno de sus brazos dentro de su chamarra de animal print, luego la otra y abrochó el zipper, relajándose un poco con el sonidillo de este en conjunto con la sensación de calidez que le daba el meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. La expresión de Mila seguía siendo la misma.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Viktor? —preguntó con simpleza. Yuri abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca cual pez fuera del agua, ¡no era posible que la anciana pudiera adivinar qué era lo que le sucedía sólo con verle! (Más tarde se le ocurrió que tal vez la pelirroja sacó esa conclusión por el hecho de que estaban en el hospital mental donde tenían a Viktor, o porque éste haya sido tema de todas sus últimas pláticas de alguna manera.) Al final, sin embargo, se resignó con un suspiro y se preparó para decirle por lo menos una parte de la verdad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no cuadran con el caso. —desvió la vista, sin saber del todo cómo comentarle la situación sin dar demasiados detalles—. Yakov descartó mis sospechas porque las consideraba infundadas y algo estúpidas. —se encogió de hombros, enmascarando a medias las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía. Era algo estúpido en sí, en serio. Llorar por una bobada como esa. Ni siquiera Viktor parecía llorar con todas sus desgracias, y vaya que había tenido muchas.

De repente, sintió los brazos cálidos de Mila envolverle, y no supo si era algo que tenía la vieja bruja, pero logró calmarle lo suficiente y hacerle derramar un par de lágrimas antes de enjugárselas con la manga y hacerle jurar que no le diría a nadie.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

* * *

Cuando salió del hospital, sintió las inmensas ganas de pasear un poco por la ciudad. Sentir el aire fresco de San Petersburgo limpiarle los pulmones y refrescarle la mente. Todo era bastante necesario para que sus pensamientos fluyeran como debían y sentir que seguía estando vivo. Le era placentero el poder relajarse un poco con la vista de las calles rusas, algunos copos de nieve cayendo e inundando la acera por la que caminaba. Algunos carros circulaban, lo cual contribuía al usual barullo urbano. En medio de su caminata, se encontró con la iglesia de San Petersburgo, y decidió entrar.

El edificio en sí era bastante majestuoso, el estilo de construcción heredado de la Rusia de Kiev, las influencias claramente ortodoxas. Las paredes estaban ornamentadas de chocantes colores azules y dorados, así como imágenes de santos pintadas con delicadeza sobre los pilares, candelabros colgaban del área central de la edificación, se podía respirar un aire de tranquilidad y pureza, el sonido suave (y no imponente como muchos pensarían) del órgano en el fondo, dándole un aire aún más de etéreo. No había turistas en esa hora para admirar el edificio (o por lo menos no los suficientes para poder escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle a la deidad que le estuviera escuchando en ese momento).

Se acercó al altar, y observó las imágenes de los santos. Se preguntó si su abuelo se encontraría entre ellos, y si Nikolai podría encontrar dentro de sí la bondad suficiente para poder perdonarle.

Porque, a pesar de que lo deseaba, sabía que alguien como él no merecía el perdón.

Recordó entonces también a su madre, aquella mujer que sólo vio un par de veces y que él realmente jamás llegó a considerar como parte de su vida. Quizás, si ella hubiera estado más presente y le hubiera apoyado tanto como lo hizo su abuelo, no se hubiera llevado la decepción de su vida al ver que su _amado hijo_ no iba a estudiar derecho, política o alguna profesión buscadísima como a ella le hubiera gustado.

El sonido del órgano se desvanecía poco a poco, y decidió que todas las miradas de los santos eran demasiado juzgantes sobre él, así que con un par de oraciones y reverencias, abandonó el recinto.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y se aventó al colchón. De inmediato y por inercia su gato acudió a reconfortarlo con lengüetazos y pequeños golpecitos con su patita. Yuri levantó la vista para poder acariciarle con propiedad. Ah, menudo lío en el que se había metido, ¿cómo resolvería esto, ahora?

Pareciera que sin que se lo formulara a sí mismo, se había inmiscuido dentro de un nido de serpientes y le era difícil escapar. Intentaba pensar en varias rutas de escapatoria, pero para este punto su cerebro se encontraba tan exhausto que la mera acción de respirar le causaba fatiga mental. Se acomodó bien a su gato, quien ya se encontraba cómodo cerca de su pecho, ronroneando y logrando que las vibraciones de su cuerpo le causaran cosquillas a Yuri. Sus largos bigotes parecían moverse y sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados de la felicidad.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la sala de estar. Quizás caminar un poco más le daría al menos espacio a sus pensamientos para poder fluir como debían. Se sentó en el sillón individual y presionó el botón de encendido en el control remoto de la televisión. Haría caso del consejo de Beka y vería las noticias.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos dentro de ese canal cuando la respuesta vino a él en forma de un _Flash News_.

* * *

Recuerdo que una vez, para la traducción de un fic, estaba buscando sinónimos de "monstruo." Entre ellos encontré prodigio. Y es por eso que lo incluí en el paréntesis. Les tengo que anunciar que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Ya el siguiente es el desenlace. :c Fue divertido escribir esto, y me alegra haber recibido tan buenas críticas. Especiales gracias a las que comentaron en todos los capítulos y a Cachi_Nikiforov por darme esos consejos el capítulo pasado.

Oh, antes de que lo olvide, si tienen tiempo, por favor escuchen la canción "Run" de la artista Daughter, la voz de Elena Tonra es simplemente hermosa. uwu 3


	8. ¿Te quedarás conmigo amor mío otro día?

_(Porque no quiero estar solo mientras esté en este estado)_

¡Felicitaciones a Cachi_Nikiforov por haber adivinado el fina! :D no estoy segura de qué imaginaste con exactitud, pero espero que esto sea lo que esperabas. Por adivinar te ganas un premio.

¿Recuerdan lo que le dijo Yuri a Viktor después de que éste le dijera su opinión del kazajo? ¿Recuerdan la primera línea del capítulo 5? ¿Recuerdan las noticias de las que le habló Beka en el capítulo 6? ¿O la letra de "Run" de Daughter (si es que la escucharon)? ¡Todas estaban conectadas! De hecho, el título de este capítulo y las negritas fueron sacadas de esa canción.

Mañana o pasado publico el one-shot secuela si todo sale bien. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Pero el fuego viene en camino…**

* * *

Yuri se removía incómodo en su asiento dentro del pequeño restaurante, después de pensárselo muchas veces, seguía sin estar del todo seguro de su plan… ¿del todo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si tenía pies o cabeza! Pero… se mordió el labio, levantó su teléfono y sintió que su ansiedad acrecentaba un poco al no ver notificaciones de Beka, ¿no dijo que estaría ya ahí? Estaba tardando demasiado.

Justo antes de que pudiera comenzar a golpetear sus dedos contra la mesa de madera barnizada, escuchó la respiración agitada de su amigo, en conjunto con un 'lo siento, había mucho tráfico' y el sonido de la silla de enfrente ganando impulso hacia atrás. Otabek, a pesar de lucir sin aire, no parecía del todo afectado por el obvio nerviosismo que sentía.

Yuri volvió a removerse en su asiento, rogando que su amigo por lo menos escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Te sucede algo Yura? Te escuchabas bastante angustiado por el teléfono. —preguntó Otabek en cuanto pudo observar bien al chico. Yuri le evadía la mirada, aún tenía tantas dudas…—. Yura. —levantó la vista, Otabek seguía teniendo la misma expresión de siempre, pero sus ojos eran pacientes y comprensivos. Yuri le agradeció a lo que fuera que le escuchaba el tener un amigo tan comprensivo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pensó una vez más lo que tenía que decirle.

—Esperemos un poco más a que Mila llegue, ¿sí? —rogó, Beka asintió con la cabeza y en cuando la mesera se acercó a pedirles la orden, pidió una soda y un pequeño shot de vodka para cada uno, argumentando contra la mirada censurada de Yuri que ambos necesitaban relajarse un poco, y así fue como se los encontró la pelirroja, tomando de un solo trago el pequeño vasito de cristal para que después Yuri hiciera una cara, mitad por lo amargo de la bebida y mitad por el estrés que sentía ante toda la situación.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos celebrando, Yuri? De haberlo sabido, me habría vestido mejor para la ocasión… —Yuri sintió ganas de rodar los ojos, Mila se habría vestido con lo mismo ese día de cualquier forma. Sólo estaba siendo una vieja bruja dramática.

—No estamos celebrando nada, es sólo que Yura estaba estresado y necesitaba relajarse. —una venita se podía ver en la frente de Yuri, con una ceja fruncida y mirada asesina hacia Mila. La chica notó la expresión compungida de Yuri, y por más que en otra situación habría aprovechado la oportunidad para burlarse de Yuri como buena figura de hermana mayor que era, su intuición femenina le dijo que era mejor ser empática en esta situación.

—Está bien. Hablemos entonces. —Yuri abrió la boca para comenzar, se detuvo en cuanto Mila le hizo una señal de que se detuviera—. Pero comamos primero, tengo la sensación de que esta plática me quitará el apetito.

* * *

Comieron. Bebieron un par de tragos más a petición de Yuri. Y cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente relajado (ebrio) para poder poner en palabras lo que quería decir. Comió varios bocados más de un platillo extra que ordenó, y cuando Beka le dijo que comer tanto por estrés no era bueno, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la soltó en un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo que ya había sido demasiado rodeo.

—Ya se lo conté a Mila, pero necesito que ambos lo sepan. —desvió su vista por un momento, considerando su posición y sonriendo un poco con ironía, así como la más ligera pizca de nostalgia. Qué raro, él lo único que había deseado era poder cumplir bien con su primer caso, en vez, terminó metiéndose en ese embrollo. Se giró hacia ellos, y con la mirada más centrada que pudo poner en su rostro, habló—. Creo que se está cometiendo negligencia médica en el caso de Viktor Nikiforov.

Tanto el rostro de Mila como el de Otabek se encontraban serios, animando, de alguna manera, a que Yuri hablara y explayara más. Y la confianza en sus miradas le indicaba que confiaban en él, tragó grueso el último nudo de inseguridad que sentía, podía hacer esto.

—Comencemos por esto. —les mostró a ambos una copia de su archivo, sabía que era ilegal, iba en contra de las políticas de privacidad, y sentía bastante culpa tan sólo haberles citado ahí, pero no veía otra manera en que eso fuera a terminar—. Aquí dice que el medicamento con el que le trataban era litio, hice algunos estudios de manera privada —desvió la vista, no podría decirles eso mientras tuviera sus ojos curiosos en frente—, y descubrí que no era así, Viktor era tratado con Trifluoperazina.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —la pregunta de Mila fue recibida por un par de miradas censuradas y ella se encogió un poco en su asiento—. Digo, sí, está mal que mientan en su expediente, pero hasta donde recuerdo en nuestros estudios, aquella medicina no era demasiado peligrosa. —Yuri le mantuvo la mirada mientras le respondió.

—Tienes razón, el medicamento no es peligroso en sí, pero en grandes cantidades lo es. Bastante. —los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos.

— ¿No querrás decir que…?

—Sí. Hace tres semanas, cuando entré a la habitación de Viktor para otra sesión de terapia de desensibilización, lo encontré en su cama, deprimido y con una camisa de fuerza. —la mirada de Mila se volvió más incrédula—. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, me dijo que la noche anterior unos enfermeros habían entrado a administrarle la medicina, cinco horas antes de su siguiente dosis, él trató de resistirse, ellos lo intentaron chantajear usándome como único recurso, y cuando se encontraba más débil emocionalmente, aprovecharon la ocasión para darle una alta dosis de Triftazina, sospecho que hicieron más abusos con él, pero no puede recordarlo debido a su enorme estado de aletargamiento. —dio un pequeño sorbo a su soda, esperando que la frescura de la bebida pudiera calmar el sentimiento de ardor que tenía por la ira ante todo lo que le hicieron a Viktor.

— ¿Y le dijiste a Yakov? —cuestionó Otabek, Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, hizo caso omiso a mi acuse por falta de pruebas y por tener como único testimonio el de un enfermo mental. —hizo un pequeño puchero, realmente le dolía que Viktor estuviera pasando por tanto y él no podía ayudarle tanto como le hubiera gustado… si tan solo hubiera hecho algo antes…

— ¿Intentaste dándole como prueba la investigación que dices que hiciste sobre el medicamento? —Yuri negó con la cabeza, hundiéndose en su asiento, su boca mordiendo el popote de plástico y haciendo que el mismo moviera los hielos.

—Haberlo hecho significaría poner en peligro a Georgi, a Viktor, poner mi trabajo en peligro. —soltó un enorme suspiro y dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos esperando que no se llenaran con las imágenes hórridas de Viktor teniendo ataques, del cómo debió de haber lucido cuando lanzó su cuaderno contra la pared, del miedo que debió de haber sufrido, y su intento fue en vano, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Y sin embargo, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que con lo que vas a proponernos pondrás más de un cuello a la soga. —Yuri le regaló una media sonrisa a Mila. Premio a la ganadora.

—Tienes razón. —dijo en un tono de alegría falsa, antes de girarse y dedicarle toda su mirada a Otabek—. Beka, dices que nunca te han dejado fumar dentro de las instalaciones del hospital, ¿cierto? —el kazajo asintió con la cabeza—. Pues esta es tu oportunidad… —los ojos del chico moreno se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Porque Mila querida —ahora hacia la chica—, distraerá al guardia con todo su encanto femenino, ¿no es así? ¿No me habías dicho que el guardia del primer turno te había pedido tu número tres veces en tu primer día? —mientras que la pelirroja no lucía precisamente entusiasta ante el prospecto de aquella connivencia, sabía desde un principio (no, más bien desde que vio la manera en que Yuri observaba a Viktor, era anhelante, de alguna manera, pero no tanto de una manera romántica, sino de una manera platónica, había escuchado en algún lado que había varios tipos de amor, y pensó en ese momento que _ágape_ —desinteresado, altruista, puro—era el mejor para describir su relación) que todo terminaría en tragedia, sólo esperaba que no fuera una griega y terminaran llorando por la muerte de uno de los protagonistas.

—Sí, así es. —respondió algo anonada después de alejar todos esos pensamientos raros, ¿desde cuándo era ella experta en el amor? Pft, hablaría con Sara acerca de eso, para quitarse esas nociones raras acerca del amor y la existencia. La expresión de Yuri cambió, volvió a su estado de seriedad previo.

—Lo más probable —comenzó, deteniéndose un poco para darle más énfasis y dramatismo a lo que tuviera que decir—, es que después de todo esto no me volverán a ver.

— ¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta plagada con preocupación instintiva, ambos le tenían bastante afecto al menor, no querrían que éste se fuera de repente de sus vidas, y menos en una circunstancia como esta. Yuri tragó grueso, ¿cómo pudo pensar que esto sería fácil? No podía imaginarse lo angustiados que se sentirían ellos, él apenas podía con el enorme peso en su pecho. De seguro era una sensación parecida a la que tuvo cuando le llamaron por teléfono su día de graduación para decirle que su abuelo tuvo un paro cardiaco y no llegó a tiempo para una operación.

—Lo que planeo hacer es algo más allá de ilegal, si supieran que sigo vivo no tendrían otra que atraparme, ¿y de qué ayuda le sería a Viktor si estoy en la cárcel y él encerrado en otro hospital mental? —lágrimas le quemaban los párpados, sentía cómo algo dolía en su estómago, se preguntó si sería gastritis, ocasionada por tanto estrés, enojo, impotencia y esa clase de sentimientos negativos.

— ¿Acaso no hay otra alternativa? —la voz de Mila se encontraba igual de desesperada, no iba a perder a Yuri, no después de haberle querido como a un hermanito pequeño desde que iban en la escuela preparatoria, no después de haberle consolado cuando le confesó que era homosexual un par de semanas antes del examen de la universidad porque no podía con la presión (y haberle consolado diciendo que siempre lo supo), no después de haberle visto llorar por primera vez porque un chico lo rechazó y le humilló en su tercer semestre en la carrera (y haber golpeado al tipo por idiota), mucho menos después de haberle consolado cuando perdió a su abuelo. Eran demasiados recuerdos, tantísimos como para botarlos todos a la basura en un solo día. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, y su expresión se encontraba adolorida, como sólo se puede ver una vez en la vida tomando en cuenta la clase de persona que era Mila. La chica se congeló, deseó poder congelar el momento para siempre, sabía que ese era un deseo egoísta, ¿pero acaso Yuri no estaba siendo egoísta por pedir algo como eso de ellos?

—Lo siento, Mila. Ambos sabemos que si la hubiera, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido. —le dolía verla así, tantas veces que ella estuvo para él, y la única vez que ella necesita seguridad de su parte y él no puede brindársela.

* * *

Regresó a su departamento exhausto como ya era costumbre en ese último par de días, se dejó caer en la cama, y se sintió mal cuando su gatito, siempre tan atento y cariñoso con él, se acercó para acurrucarse. Ronroneaba, se restregaba contra él, esperando que sus feromonas lograran calmar a su amo, Yuri le rascaba detrás de las orejas agradecido, y se sintió mal ante el pensamiento de que no podría hacerse cargo de él por mucho tiempo, deseaba poder llevárselo consigo, pero no estaba seguro si a Viktor le hacían demasiada gracia los gatos. Debería, después de todo ha dibujado mucho a su gato, y a él en forma de gato. Y sin embargo…

Soltó un suspiro, caminó hasta la cocina y sacó los ingredientes necesarios para poder preparar pirozhki. El prepararlos con su abuelo siempre le gustó, aunque los de su abuelo quedaran perfectos y los de él parecieran apenas una bola mal horneada de masa con relleno de carne, y era en tiempos como estos que más le daba por recordar el pasado.

Quizás, si las cosa hubieran sido diferentes, si él no hubiera decidido hacerse con ese caso, ¿le habría tocado a Mila? ¿O tal vez a Georgi? No… a Georgi no, él era aprendiz de los que administraban los fármacos, él no tenía contacto directo con los pacientes.

Tal vez, si aquella enfermera no le hubiera explicado hace tantos años ya, que el Alzheimer, la enfermedad que consumía a su abuelo, además de destructiva podía ser interesante, él no habría estudiado esa carrera.

Ah, las maravillas del efecto mariposa.

* * *

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas, todas escenarios fallidos de su plan, mil imperfecciones que salieron por la superficie y lograron que todo se truncara. En algunas moría él, en otras moría Viktor, en otras eran atrapados, y en otras tantas los asesinaban por un sinfín de crímenes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se vistió con una capa extra. Las ropas que normalmente le quedaban algo ceñidas y un par que le quedaba bastante grande, pero que con par de ajustes podían mantenerse en su cuerpo. También preparó una pequeña maleta con víveres, ropa y dinero, llegasen a necesitarlo. Le agregó un pequeño botiquín que no sólo contenía cosas para desinfectar y curar heridas, también tenían un par de relajantes musculares y alguna que otra medicina que Viktor pudiera necesitar. Le dejó preparado su plato de comida a su gato, como era usual, se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas, afecto en sus ojos.

—Si todo sale bien, regresaré por ti. No podría dejarte solo aunque quisiera.

Y se preparó para su día en el trabajo.

* * *

Llegó como era usual, sus compañeros le miraron un poco raro por usar bastante ropa, Yuri se excusó diciendo que hacía un poco más frío de lo usual, nadie comentó acerca de las ligeras bolsas que colgaban de sus ojos, ni del cómo aquella expresión sonriente lucía algo extraña en contraste a su usual ceño fruncido. Todos pensaron que era algo así como un efecto secundario de trabajar en un hospital mental por algo de tiempo.

Caminó por el pasillo y, tras saludar al guardia (muy para sorpresa de éste), entró a la habitación de Viktor, quien se encontraba observando a través de la ventana con una expresión deprimida, y a Yuri se le encogió el corazón verle sufrir así. Tragó grueso y trató que su voz sonara tan alegre como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

—Buenos días. —ladeó un poco el rostro, sus labios formaron una pequeña curva que logró que Viktor sonriera también.

—Koneko-chan.

* * *

Era casi mediodía, y Yuri aún no había escuchado noticias por parte de Mila, trataba de no parecer demasiado ansioso ante Viktor, pero era casi imposible lograr esconder algo de alguien con una mirada tan intensa como la de él.

—Pareciera que esperas a alguien. —comentó con aparente displicencia, como si aquello realmente no le importara. Yuri se encogió de hombros, y luego recordó algo…

—Ah. —metió una mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó una bolsita de korovka, para luego extendérsela a Viktor, quien las observó con curiosidad por un par de segundos antes de abrirlas y comerse la primera.

—Extrañaba su sabor… —se lamentó mientras comía otra, y otra, hasta sentirse medianamente contento con su ingesta de melanina y regalarle una sonrisa a Yuri—. Aun así, evadiste mi pregunta.

Yuri se mordió el labio, ese era el día, quizás y si le daba al menos una pequeña advertencia no luciría tan sorprendido cuando lo llevara a cabo… negó con la cabeza, era mejor así.

—Dentro de poco lo verás. —le prometió, y Viktor pareció contento con esto, puesto que continuó comiendo gomitas.

* * *

A veinte minutos de la hora del almuerzo, Yuri recibe un texto de Mila diciendo que él y Viktor se fueran preparando, por lo que lo arrastra hasta el baño y los encierra a los dos, ante las preguntas confundidas del paciente y su mirada atónita, se quita la bata y su capa externa de ropa, escogida en talla grande especialmente para que este plan pudiera funcionar. Le extiende la ropa a Viktor y le ordena con suavidad que se vista, necesitan hacerlo y rápido. No cuentan con demasiado tiempo, Yuri podía sentir la mismísima personificación del tiempo pisarles los talones, apurándoles, venga, falta poco…

* * *

Otabek se encontraba con uno de los pasillos que daban al área en la que se encontraba Yuri. Él se encontraba recargado contra la pared, cabeza hacia atrás y una colilla de cigarro en su mano. Por cosas de mantenimiento las cámaras y los detectores de fuego estaban desactivados por esa hora. Realmente había sido una suerte que Yuri hubiera escogido ese día para poner en marcha su plan. Una media sonrisa se asienta en su rostro al tiempo que soltaba humo por su boca, bien podría ser el último suspiro que dé. Debería aprovecharlo.

Realmente su juicio no se había equivocado, Yuri Plisetski tenía los ojos de un soldado.

—Yuri… davai.

* * *

No faltó mucho tiempo para que el ligero sonido de las paredes achicharrándose, en conjunto con algunos gritos aterrados se pudieran escuchar hasta la habitación de Viktor. Esto Yuri lo tomó como señal para irse de ahí. La mayoría de las personas fueron borrones, lo único importante era llegar hasta su departamento y huir, dejen que las personas los crean muertos, pues sólo encontrarán las batas chamuscadas, algunos trozos de cabellos, y un bloc sin dibujos de ellos (pues todos los llevaban en la mano).

Afuera del edificio, y en cuestión de diez minutos, el más hermoso de los rojos tintaba el escenario. Yuri tomó la mano de Viktor y la apretó, esperando poder transmitirle el más mínimo sentimiento de seguridad.

— ¿Esto significa que te quedarás conmigo? Me aterra estar solo… —la voz de Viktor sonaba tan aterrada, Y Yuri simplemente le dio otro pequeño apretón.

—Por supuesto.

… **así que deberíamos huir.**

* * *

 **(/MOSCÚ- Incendio mata a 23 en hospital psiquiátrico ruso. ( story/news/world/2015/12/13/russia-fire-hospital-mental-illness/77240962/) [inglés]**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tipo Especializado con Observación Intensiva de San Petersburgo. ( en. wiki/St_Petersburg_Psychiatric_Hospital_of_Specialized_Type_with_Intense_Observation#) [inglés])**


End file.
